


Hangover 1：where's Matt

by JadeeM



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF
Genre: HE, 失踪的马达, 电影《宿醉》au, 短暂失忆, 误会梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为好基友Matt的婚前单身夜，Ben和他们的童年玩伴Henry相遇了。尴尬中他们来了一场拉斯维加斯疯狂之夜。咳，你猜怎么着？一觉醒来……天啊天啊天啊他们到底干了什么？！他们把好像新郎搞丢了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCaiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/gifts).



> 梗取自喜剧电影《宿醉》。因为设定青梅竹马（？）不得不平了大本和哼哼之间的年龄差抱歉（心在流血。

“可是……可是头儿，韦恩公司的资产评估……”小助理追在Ben身后小心翼翼地提醒道。

“噢亲爱的Alison，下班时间不工作。”Ben大步向前丝毫没有因为怜惜漂亮小助理而驻足片刻。

“可……可还没到时间……啊!”说话间悬挂在办公室墙壁上的时钟秒表刚好移动到恰到好处的位置。Ben快乐地吹了声口哨，“下班愉快。”而小助理唯一想做的只是想敲碎这个男人性感又无耻笑容之下露出的白牙——可她怕死了Ben Affleck的笑容。

“顺便说一句，我周一需要看到不需要修改的评估报表。”说罢Ben抛下一片哀嚎与咬牙切齿的诅咒几步走下公司前门的七级台阶，跳上停在路边的车子扬长而去。

Ben Affleck就是这样的一个混蛋。但他不在意。因为他确实有这个资本随时让工作去死……不过，现在可不是谈这些混账事的时候。

Ben向中心区开去。接下来他要去接他的至爱而今天注定是个非常忙碌的一天。

 

* * *

“嘿，我的小姑娘！”Ben弯下腰朝一栏之隔的滑滑梯招手，脸上僵硬的线条变得十分柔和，“过来，我的小甜饼。”

“Daddy！”Sera兴奋地尖叫，挥动着小小的拳头从滑梯上滑了下来。

Ben在他的小姑娘跑过来的时候抬高嗓音，“注意脚下！”Sera的小短腿踩着白色的跑鞋不一会就冲到了她爸爸面前。故意抬高脚给Ben看，“daddy，Mrs. Marie今天有教我们怎么绑鞋带。”她的小手拽住Ben的手指就不肯松开，两个人隔栏相望地说了两分钟。

“好宝宝，让Mrs. Marie把门打开，我们要去接Violet呢，你忘记她啦？”

Sera不太情愿地松手，等栅栏打开之后一下子扑到Ben的膝盖上，“抱！”

Ben将女儿举起来挂在臂弯上，“你还没和Mrs. Marie说再见。”

“明天见。”Sera听话地挥手告别，得到了她爸爸一个扎脸蛋的亲吻作为奖励。

大女儿Violet在另一个街区的小学读一年级。当Ben摇下车窗高喊她的名字之前，她正坐在学校的石阶上心不在焉地读《哈利·波特》，时不时托一托滑到鼻梁上的眼镜，又抬头看看Ben的车子是否出现在街角。

“Violet！我的小姑娘！”

Violet跳下台阶，又返回去捡起被自己遗忘的书包，“等我！”

“你有我们的所有之间宝贝，慢一点。”Ben说道。女孩儿们在车里坐好,Ben在检查完她们的儿童安全带之后才开始启动车子。

“我们不回家吗daddy？我想回家吃你煮的意面。”Sera双手爬住窗檐如此问道。

“Dad昨天说了我们要去妈妈家过周末，你个傻瓜。”

Ben赶在她们发展到互相扯头发之前出声阻止，“嘿，Violet，要爱你的妹妹知道吗？”

“好吧，如果这是你的愿望的话。”Violet翻了个小小的白眼。Ben看着后视镜笑了，“我爱你们，小傻瓜。”

“那我也爱大傻瓜。”Sera咯咯直笑地说。这下连她的姐姐都无法绷住脸颊了。

 

* * *

“替我祝贺Matt好吗？”Jennifer在Ben离开之前亲吻他的脸颊。她是Ben的前妻，但不代表Ben不喜欢她……他的意思是，以朋友的身份共同抚养他们的孩子。

Ben点头，“我会的。”再三嘱咐孩子们好好和妈妈相处直到她们三人连声劝他快走之后，Ben才一步三回头地离开Jennifer的宅邸。

如果不是他近三十年的老友Matt终于要摆脱单身汉的身份踏入婚姻殿堂，Ben还真舍不得如此长时间地离开两个小天使。不过正如他们在“正义联盟”发的血誓所说：只要对方有需要，他们赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。

车内电话适时地响了。

“你在哪儿呢老兄？”Matt的声音传入耳中，Ben踩下油门稍微加快了速度。

“一点时间都等不了吗老兄？我就快开到你家门口了。”

“咳，事实上我是想和你说点事的。”

“我知道你想说什么，”Ben翻了个白眼，“有，我有在后备箱里储存冰啤酒。”

“不！”Matt呛笑出声，而Ben知道那是朋友极度紧张的时候才会发出的笑声，“以及那真不赖啊！我爱惨了你的储冰盒。”

“然而你最终没和它结成婚。”Ben说道，“现在告诉我你又弄砸了什么你个麻烦精。”

Matt在电话里急切地低吼，“没什么！我发誓，我真的发誓！只是……”

“什么？”Ben开始有点不耐烦了，原谅他。

Matt做了一个艰难地吞咽，“你还记得……我是说，你还记得我们高中的一个老同学吗？”

“金发大胸妞Susan？噢Matt，想想你的新娘，现在提起那个小妞可不太妙啊。”

“事实上现在打岔的是你了。”Matt笑了两声，“不，是Henry。你还记得吗？小眼镜Henry Cavill。”

“操。”Ben低声咒骂了一句。

Matt问道，“怎么了？”

“被一辆该死的桑塔纳超车了。”Ben决定不说实话，“我都快忘了这号人物，你提他干什么？我们已经很久没他的消息了。”……十五年……自从他不告而别之后。

“是。我知道。可……我只是两个月前在公司对面的餐厅和他偶遇了。他一点都没变……当然，变高变帅了，他是《环球日报》的专栏编辑，你能相信吗？总而言之，我和他互相交换了电话号码，时不时地约出来喝杯酒什么的。”

一股莫名的情绪刷过Ben僵硬的身体，“我从不知道，”事实上他差一点就想调转车头狂奔回家了。“你和你的‘好朋友’还有联系。”该死，Henry Cavill。

“还好啦，就是互相问问近况而已。所以，我大概邀请了他……嗯……和我们一起参加那个单身汉之夜，你不介意吧？以前我们三个人关系最好了。特别是你和Henry。”

那是以前！十五年以前！Ben在心里咆哮。为什么一定是Henry Cavill，Ben心想，他宁愿是那个聒噪的大胸妞Susan。

 

* * *

二十年前。正义联盟秘密基地。

“Fuck you Ben，”Matt不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我和你说过多少次不要带着你的小跟班过来。这是我们的秘密基地。”

Ben有点尴尬地打着哈哈，比他们任何人都高的身体挡在小眼镜Henry身后，“我觉得这没什么所谓。他那么矮，肚子里绝对装不下多少零食。”

“重点不是零食老兄，”言不由衷地瞄了瞄身边的薯片，Matt把心里的所有愤愤不平摆在脸上。“这不公平。我之前想拉Casey进来还被你胖揍了一顿。”

“Casey就是个小娘炮。而Henry在我和Steve打架的时候帮我挡了一拳。”Ben骄傲地低头看了Henry一眼，“他是个经得起考验的好家伙！”

Henry不敢看Ben，他绝对崇拜Ben，眼镜下的脸蛋因为Ben的毫不吝啬的赞扬而逐渐变红滚烫。“是……我只是恰好路过。”

“你只是恰好又在跟踪Ben,”Matt嚷嚷，半真半假地挤眉弄眼。Henry的脸更红了。“我没有。”辩解的声音小得听不见。

Ben挠了挠头，最后他有些为难地想了个“好，如果下回打架Casey为你挡了一拳，那我就同意他加入正义联盟。”

“你这个混蛋，他可是你弟弟。”嘟囔了一句，Matt最终放弃挣扎，毕竟Ben才是这儿的老大。他扔了个红色塑料杯给Henry，看都没看他一眼。Henry带着疑惑的大眼睛看向Ben，Ben大笑，揉了揉他的脑袋为他装满了从家里顺来的饮料——呃，啤酒。

Henry看着杯子里的可疑液体迟疑了一会儿，“我是一定要喝吗？”

Ben坚定地看着他，二话不说将自己手里的饮料一饮而尽。“一个仪式。”

Henry红润的嘴唇贴着杯沿抿了抿，然后皱着一张脸学着Ben的样子全部喝进肚子。

“让我们看看你技术如何？”

Henry放下塑料杯，舌头都打结了，“什……什么……技术？”他晃了晃脑袋，接过Matt手里的游戏手柄。当他晕乎乎地坐在电视机前的时候，他依然选择更靠近Ben，而不是骂骂咧咧的Matt。

“我可以教你。”Ben说道，理所当然地，他不会让Henry在Matt面前出丑，“当怪物接近你的时候，你就摁住‘R’键和——哦操！你他妈可真厉害！”

Henry有些不知道自己在干什么，但这个游戏他以前经常看家里的哥哥和姐姐们玩，这对自己来说实在算不上是个棘手的问题。

“该死老兄，你快让我喷饮料了。”Matt大叫了一声凑到电视前面，瞪大双眼看小眼镜一路通关玩到了他和Ben都没玩到的新关卡，“我绝对……该死的要收回之前的话。”

“谢谢你……Matt。”Henry低声说道。Ben和他靠在一起，时不时地为了躲避一个该死的隐藏陷阱而惊呼出声。Ben的手会非常用力地抓住Henry的手臂。

“注意——是的！你太厉害了！你简直是我的天才！”

Henry的脸颊因为酒精而红得吓人。

当天他们分别的时候，Henry因为酒精而靠在Ben身上傻笑着，歪在一边的眼镜令他看上去十分……可爱。Ben心想。

“我非常开心，Ben。谢谢你肯接纳我。”Henry用他独特的腔调说道，从前和班上别的家伙一块儿嘲笑Henry的时候，Ben从不觉得Henry的口音有多可爱。

他想开口说点什么，例如……“嘿，以后谁敢欺负你让他来找我”、或者“跟着我好好干，我不会像揍Matt一样揍你”、又或者是“该死其实你不戴眼镜看起来真……”

真他妈……

真他妈不会再有人讨厌你。

“好兄弟，”Matt上前一步一把抱住Henry的肩膀，“你以后就是我和Ben的兄弟了。一辈子。你可得好好记住了，小书呆子。嗯？你大概记得住吧？”

Henry懵懂地点头的模样Ben到现在都记得。

 

* * *

“嘿Ben？老大？Ben？你还在听吗？Affleck？”

Ben回过神，“是的。”他清了清嗓子。“我在。”

Matt在电话里小心翼翼地开口，“你确定你不介意？抱歉老兄，我应该提前通知你的。我只是以为你会很开心见到Henry。”

“我当然。”Ben的声音里不带任何感情色彩，“没问题，还是按原计划是吗？拉斯维加斯？”

“是的！拉斯维加斯！来呀宝贝！让我们来狂欢一把！”

Ben配合地咧嘴。虽然他总被人说笑容可怕，可这是他第一次觉得自己紧绷得笑不出。

“等会见老兄，替我照顾好Henry……”这句话脱口而出，荒谬。Ben在懊恼的破口大骂传入话筒之前挂断了电话。

十分钟之后。Ben来到了Matt家门前。

“嘿！”

他忍不住笑了出来，当他看到眼前的场景时。Matt和他的准新娘Luciana正坐在院子里亲昵地吻在一起，Ben恶劣地摁响了喇叭，Matt咒骂一声站起身。

“总是那么不及时。”

Ben走下车，“放心，我会替你照顾好Matt的。”他俯身对漂亮的准新娘眨了眨眼睛。

“希望如此。”Luciana微笑。Matt将这个大块头推到一边，“我只希望你能在拉斯维加斯找个伴什么的，别总是对我的娇妻放电。”

“别对你自己没自信。”Ben和Luciana笑了起来，而Ben在看到个穿浅色衣服的家伙从房子里推门走向他们的时候，原本舒畅的笑声就被猛地卡在喉咙里吐不出来了。

这个家伙……看上去大概二十二？二十五？该死绝对不像他和Matt那样的三十岁。该死的卡其色长裤和白色衬衫。Ben盯着这个家伙就移不开眼了，该死的蓝眼睛像是随时带着笑容。

“Ben，好久不见啊。”

该死的英国腔调，该死的失踪了的十五年。

“你好啊，Henry。你看上去可高了不少。”Ben粗声粗气地说道，在自己反应过来之前就伸手抢过了Henry提着的两个行李袋，其中一个是Matt的。

Ben将它们放进了后备箱，和自己的那袋行李并排放在一起。一切看起来都和十五年前该死的一样。

用比平常更大的力气合上车盖，Ben扭头盯着Henry猛瞧。他看上去绝对不像Matt说的那样和以前完全一样，但Ben如果也能在两个月前去Matt公司对面的那个餐厅，他毫不怀疑自己也能在第一秒认出Henry Cavill——羞涩地笑着望向他面前的每一个人的蠢货。

“我的身高都快到你耳朵尖上了，Ben。”Henry毫无自觉地看着Ben微笑，用着“我刚才去街角对面买了一罐啤酒，现在我回来啦Ben”的语气对他说话。

Ben双手挫败地垂在两侧，一时间哑口无言。“上车吧。”他最终不得不如此说道，否则就会好像只有他一个人那么在乎这件狗屎事似的。

“这一定是个美好的旅程。”Luciana在吻完自己的未婚夫之后甜蜜地说道。

Ben摇下车窗，“是啊……”他正在努力让自己信服。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

车子在高速公路上向前飞驰，暗黄单调的景色从窗口不断向后掠过。灯、车、更远处形成高大阴影的冷杉。Ben开了三小时的车，Matt踢着他的椅背强迫他在下一个休息站停下来。

“Ben——”他喝光了几乎所有的啤酒，此刻正醉醺醺地像个混蛋一样吵得Ben心烦意乱——说得好像他此前内心充满了爱与和平似的。

错。大错特错。Ben瞄向后视镜，Henry Cavill大概正撑着脑袋望向车窗之外，在Ben的视线里只能看到对方一小搓蓬乱卷曲的深色头发。Ben不耐烦地喷了个鼻息，另一边Matt又在用他的小短手猛戳他的后颈，“Benny——我要去休息站……放水……”

“我知道了，闭嘴。”Ben的声音一瞬间盖过了音响里的Linkin Park。

“怎么了！Ben，发生了什么？”像是从瞌睡中惊醒的Henry猛地抬头坐直身体。操。Ben生气地想。他在生自己的气。

“没什么。”Ben粗声粗气地说道，“就是……劳驾帮忙管管那个蠢货。”

Matt打了个嗝，“怎么啦，Ben，难道我不该开心吗？我太开心了。”

“嘿兄弟，”Henry亲切地微笑，像是要把Matt的注意力吸引过来似的，Ben看得一清二楚，像是活该有留意身后的一举一动的天赋似的。“保留着一点精力，离拉斯维加斯还有一段距离呢。”

“你知道我为什么高兴吗？”Matt果然没骚扰他最好的兄弟，转而拉着Henry的外套大着舌头不停地说，“你知道我的小甜心Lucy吗？她是我的天使，我的路西法，我的宝贝……”

Ben在喷出一声鼻息的同时也听到从Henry那个方向传来短促的憋笑声。“是的我知道，她今天中午还亲手给我做了一个派，你大概还有印象吧？”

“她是我的未婚妻。”Matt占有欲十足地嘟囔，“和我的苹果派。”

Henry配合地点头，“是的，我知道，你今天中午也是这么和我说的。”

“是吗？”Ben突然开口，并掩饰性地将音响的音量调大了一些，因为Henry的表情像是十分吃惊他还具备说话的能力，鉴于Ben自己一路上固执地维持着直视前方的姿势保持沉默直至前一刻。

“嗯……是啊，”Henry回答道，“不过我吃千层面吃得十分满足。”而Ben只想在心里咆哮他并没有挂心这个家伙有没有被Matt欺负得没吃饱，“Matt有个很棒的未婚妻和烤箱。”

Ben暗中告诫自己，不能用像用照顾自己家的小姑娘的惯性思维去看待Henry。“那挺好的。”他胡乱答了一句然后重新回归沉默。

 

* * *

车子在一处休息站停了下来。Matt下车之后，Ben的手在方向盘上尴尬地打着拍子，Henry像是突然之间对玻璃上的雨渍产生了莫大的兴趣。

“去买点吃的？”Ben闷声邀请道，与其说是渴了不如说是想逃出车子喘口气直到蠢货Matt回来。他知道这个家伙没胆子答应这个听起来一点都不友好的提议。

令他吃惊的是，“好呀。”Henry咧嘴一笑，像是一直在等Ben说出这个提议。他们一起下车，Ben大步向前而Henry和他前后相距半步紧随其后。

一如从前，连队形都没有变过。Ben决定不再让这些想法烦着自己，走进便利店，他在货架上随手挑选着自己一点也不需要的口香糖和打火机，反正就是不超Henry的方向看去。

“嘿Ben，瞧我发现了什么？”Henry笑着将什么东西扔给了Ben。Ben下意识地一把接住，挑眉看向Henry。“你忘了？我们在一起的三分之二的时间里你都在吃东西，这可是你的最爱。”带着笑意的声音传入Ben的耳朵里，他低头看向自己的手心。

呵，是的。

榛子和巧克力和炼乳夹心。Ben舔了舔嘴唇。

可不就是Ben的童年最爱嘛。

  
* * *

“表现好了我就给你吃一口。”Ben摇晃着手里的巧克力棒，对跟在他身后不停咽口水的Henry说道。两个人分食一份午饭对成长期的男孩儿来说绝对不够。Ben用零花钱买了自己最爱吃的零食并且用它来诱惑自己的小跟班。

这个小蠢货被班里的恶霸故意捉弄导致自己的午餐便当撒了一地——Ben绝不承认自己才是最大的恶霸，看，他现在就在教Henry以眼还眼的真理——他绝对是Henry的向导型朋友，他无比自豪地想着。

“可……”Henry犹豫地吞吐，“我觉得我不一定做得到。”他还没说完就被Ben拍了拍脑袋。

“你在质疑我的能力和判断吗？嗯？”Henry本应该瑟缩一下，但一脸凶狠的Ben在他看来似乎一点也不可怕，相反他忍不住露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

“come on Ben,”Ben气得不行，Henry拉着他的外套摇晃了一下，“我只是觉得没什么必要……”

“Okay, whatever.”Ben哼了一声扭头就走，手里的巧克力包装袋被捏得皱成一团。

“Ben——”Henry在他身后喊着他的名字。Ben加快了脚步，Henry的小胖腿可追不上他。他心想，然后只想找个少人的地方坐着然后看那个蠢货被人欺负自生自灭——该死。

他的思想让他远离这个蠢货，可他的身高让他即使坐在餐厅的另一边也能让他越过人群清楚地看到Henry一脸失落地站在原地，然后摸着一张餐桌缓缓坐下。

那模样活像是被主人遗弃小狗狗。Ben撅起嘴巴。

他正苦思冥想着什么借口让他能够重新回到Henry那边的餐桌上——那看起来让Ben觉得自己有些残忍了。

退一万步来说，他也必须去找Henry，因为他把自己的午餐分给了Henry，现在他必须把那个空餐盒拿回来，否则他妈妈大概会在他耳边念上整个晚上。

Ben决定再让Henry反省五分钟，然后他就走过去原谅他。

就在他这么想的同时，餐厅另一边突然传来一阵剧烈的碰撞声。Ben站起身往那边看去——该死！

他几乎下一秒就冲到Henry身边，而这个蠢货已经和之前欺负他的混蛋扭打在了一起。该死，这可不是他们之前说好的！他扯住Henry的胳膊想把他从混战中拔出来。

在他成功之前，Mr.Todd就将打架的两个人各自分开。一手拉着一个小鬼的衣领，厉声质问这是怎么回事。Henry抿着嘴巴不肯说话，固执地把脸扭到一边，恰好对上了Ben——

**操啊！那个混蛋把Henry的脸蛋刮伤了!**

一阵怒火猛地窜了上来。Henry是他的跟班，是正义联盟的人而身为老大他居然让别人在他眼皮底下伤害了Henry——至于另一个家伙，Matt大概又去图书馆泡小姑娘了。

“你，和Henry——我一直以为你是最让我放心的学生，你们两个跟我进办公室。”

Ben觉得自己唯一能维护联盟集体性的行为就是冲上去在Bob的脸上再打一拳。他确实这么做了，轻而易举，丝毫没有犹豫。

“Ben！”Henry大叫一声瞪大那双在此之前有些失落的双眼，而此刻那双眼睛看起来只剩下惊讶。Ben有些得意地笑了。

“Affleck！你！你！你也和我一起去办公室！”

“好呀好呀，先生，不要生气，我这就跟你去。”Ben从没有那么开心地直点头，然后走在Henry身边耻高气扬地去接受所谓的惩罚——那惩罚和Henry感动的眼神绝对是对他最好的褒奖。

  
* * *

Ben掰了一一半巧克力给Henry，他们一起走出休息站，Matt被锁在车外，见到他们俩的身影之后他开心地挥动双手，“清醒多了！啊，巧克力！你们真棒，快分我一点。”

Ben翻了个白眼坐进车内，“不，你得留着肚子，拉斯维加斯的龙虾在等着你。”

“和以前一样，”Matt做了个鬼脸，凑到座位另一边，“你……”

Henry一口将巧克力塞进嘴里，“抱歉……”他含糊不清地嘟囔，“喝啤酒不能吃巧克力。”

“真的？”

当然是假的。Ben在心里嗤笑，但他乐于从后视镜欣赏朋友的蠢脸，所以他并没有拆穿Henry的谎言。

车子继续前行。当他们站在酒店前台的时候已经是晚上八点了——这意味着夜晚最美好最疯狂的时刻即将到来。

“……抱歉，已经没有标间了。只剩下总统套房，先生。”

Matt挠了挠头发，“……那个……”他露出一副尴尬的神情，十分抱歉地看着他的朋友们，“我不知道为什么我的预约失效了。”

“因为你是Matt。”Ben干笑了两声。

“用我的卡……”Henry手忙脚乱地掏出自己的钱包，Ben抢先一步压住了他的手。

“一间总统套房。”他把自己的信用卡递了过去。

“可……”

“你刚才请我吃了半根巧克力棒，这次轮到我。”Ben目不斜视地开口。Matt撞了撞他的肩膀。

“老兄，你真棒。你总是那么棒。”

Henry有些羞涩地微笑，“还和以前一样。”

Ben假装自己没听到，面无表情地收回了信用卡，他转过身看向自己的两位童年玩伴，“那么……我们现在去干什么？”

“拉斯维加斯，拉斯维加斯，拉斯维加斯宝贝……”Matt欢呼着，左手挽Ben右手牵Henry，“免费的大龙虾，我们来了！”

  
* * *

高壮男孩Ben和小个子男孩Henry并排罚站在教室外面的走廊上，Henry脑袋上的课本第三次滑了下来。“放弃吧。”Ben说，一边冲教室里的Matt做鬼脸，那小子正用绝对羡慕的眼神看着不用上算术课的他们俩，“老师不会知道你有没有真的把课本顶在脑袋上的。”

“为什么这么说？”Henry正在艰难地做着第四次尝试。

“因为Mr.Todd正在和Bob的家长谈话，你这个小蠢货。”

Henry不好意思地看了Ben一眼，从头顶拿下地理课本弄成一卷握在手里。“你好聪明，Ben。”

Ben耸了耸肩，假装毫不在意，“我只是在观察，Henry。”他如此说着，并且希望Henry不知道这句话出自福尔摩斯。幸好，在对方仰望他的眼神之中，那崇拜的情感快多得溢出来了。

教室里Matt一个劲地仰着脖子，并作出“你们在玩什么”的口型。Ben假装看不见。他听到Henry的肚子“咕噜”一声叫了出来。这才想起这个家伙午饭只吃了半个苹果和半个三明治。

他把手伸进口袋，一把掏出皱巴巴的巧克力包装纸。“咳……”Ben难得有些脸红了，这玩意儿怎么看都拿不出手，“我还想问你要不要吃来着。”

“我……是有点饿。”Henry舔了舔嘴唇，“不介意的话，可以分着吃吗？”

Ben撕开包装纸，有些嫌弃地盯着自己手里的巧克力，“都有些融化了……”

Henry有些犹豫地伸出指尖，在Ben的注视下点了一下，然后将手指放入嘴里吮吸。“好吃。”

“真的？”Ben的眼睛一下子亮了起来。他们彼此分食了那块甜腻的巧克力。Ben舔了舔手指，坏笑地伸手抹了抹Henry的脸蛋。

“嘿！”Henry不好意思地笑了，用力擦着上面的巧克力滋。然后Ben低头看着他，也笑了出来，“我刚想说我有点喜欢你了，你这个混蛋。”

“Henry……”他听到自己缓慢地开口。

Henry疑惑地哼了一声。

一个完全不属于十二岁男孩儿的声音突然愤怒地横亘在他们之间，生生地劈开了这个回忆的梦境。

 

**——既然你那么喜欢我，为什么还要对自己的老朋友不告而别？  
**

那是来自十五年之后，愤怒的Ben Affleck的低吼。

  
* * *

Ben猛地睁开双眼，剧烈的疼痛将他重新击倒在床上。窗户外透进来的刺目阳光另他不住地呻吟，该死……他们昨天是喝了多少酒？

雪白的被子在他身上缓慢地蠕动，Ben花了整整五秒钟才确定那不是自己制造的动静。他瞪大双眼，从被子里钻出了一个……

“Henry？！”

Ben大声咆哮。全身赤 - 裸的家伙睡眼惺忪地看着自己，然后露出一个甜美的微笑。该死该死该死，现在不是欣赏这个微笑的好时机。

“你……”

“嗨，Ben……”Henry慢慢地清醒过来，脸上的笑容僵住了。很好。Ben十分确认这个家伙看到自己也同样一 - 丝 - 不 - 挂。

“我们……”

“不要说出来！”Ben有些慌乱地大叫。他不确定……好吧，他不是第一次喝得断片然后醒来发现自己一团糟地和不认识的人睡在一起。

但那个人不可能是Henry Cavill。绝不。即使在梦里也不能够是他。Ben缓慢地转动脑子，他不确定自己昨天有没有做什么出格的事。不过即使如此……他发现自己的眼睛已经开始盯着Henry猛瞧。

那是即使宿醉的痕迹也无法掩盖的漂亮的身体。那个结实的肩头，白皙的皮肤，摸上去也一定滑腻的触感……

Henry缓慢地开口，“你……”

“我什么都没想！”

“不！我是想说，你有没有听到……门外好像有婴儿的哭声？”

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

总统套房看上去像是经历了海啸与飓风的轮番强操之后的古文明遗址。

落地窗帘被扯下一大半散落在地上；仿版的维纳斯雕像装饰断了脑袋；水晶茶几上的果盘碎片撒了半个地毯，而茶几本身就翻了个身侧卧在地板上，看起来更加具有鬼才看得懂的后现代气息；更不用说那些完全认不出模样的水果酱泥和食物残渣……

Ben站在门前，发出了一声深入灵魂的叹息。Henry裹着被单在他身后踮起脚尖，从他肩头伸出大半个乱蓬蓬卷毛的脑袋，“……噢天啊。”

此时此刻Ben觉不需要Henry发出更多的英国腔调，房间现场已经足够灾难了。 他扭头瞪了Henry一眼，然而宿醉的疼痛与倦怠让他的威胁大打折扣，因为这家伙几乎马上就小步小步地跟了上来，赤着脚踩在不知道还有什么尖状物的地摊上。Ben不得不拉过一张幸存着四条腿的凳子让这个随时都在不经意间裸露的家伙安分地坐好。

“我依稀记得……这里是不是原本有一个沙发？”Henry裹紧被子可怜兮兮地仰望着Ben，“天啊，上帝保佑我们……”他打了个喷嚏，然后是又一个。因为空气中漂浮着细小的羽毛，不知道是他们三个中的哪一个撕碎了至少一个鸭绒抱枕。“天啊……Ben!”

Ben没好气地翻了个白眼，他的脑壳更疼了。在他眼里Henry成了一个裹着被子到处尖叫的小女孩儿，“……至少我知道上帝不会来帮我们收拾残局，也不会治好我的偏头痛，更不会在我喝醉之前阻止我喝下最后一杯清醒的酒。”

“这段祷告不错……不，Ben，我指的是……”他朝前方虚指了一下。Ben顺着Henry的手指看向不远处的开放式厨房。“

求你了老兄，不要为了一只蟑螂一惊一……”Ben猛地顿住了。

绝望地呻吟了一声，Ben大步走到洗手槽边，从那里传来一声声稚嫩的咿呀声，“该死……我们昨晚到底干了什么？我一点都不记得了。”他对这个声音未免太熟悉一点了。那可不是什么小动物发出的叫声。“不不不不不——”

一个婴儿。一个被放在洗手槽里他妈的不知道是不是就这么睡了一夜的小可怜。

Ben小心翼翼地把小婴儿从洗手槽里抱了出来。他举起小家伙，婴儿淡蓝色的小眼珠眨了两下，咿咿呀呀地叫唤着用爪子轻轻拍打在Ben的鼻子上。谢天谢地，他看起来很健康而且很开心。

“怎么会……天啊Ben，我们昨晚去偷了一个小婴儿回来？！”Henry激动地站了起来。

“你给我好好坐着!“Ben厉声制止了Henry妄想走过来的意图。

“Okay，我就坐在这里，直到你帮忙找到我的鞋子为止。”Henry乖巧地在他身边瞪大双眼，听话的姿态令Ben消减了一半的暴躁。Ben一边抱着小婴儿走过来，一边将角落里的一双鞋子踢到Henry脚边。

“为什么他会突然出现在我们房间？”Henry穿上鞋子之后，几乎所有的注意力都集中在Ben的两臂之间，“……看啊，他在朝我微笑，他真是个可爱的小家伙。“Henry小声嘀咕着，像是深怕吓哭小家伙似的。

Ben低下头深深地看了他一眼。“他只是在打哈欠。”他一板一眼地解释，“你怎么知道这个小家伙是个男孩儿？”

Henry有些不好意思，“我只是猜测。他看上去好小。”他伸手逗弄小婴儿握紧的拳头，惹得对方咯咯直笑，“他的妈妈在哪里？”

Ben哼了一声，索性将婴儿推到Henry怀里。“我正在努力思考。”他需要更多的清醒，而混乱的房间、来路不明的婴儿以及被单不断向下滑的Henry Cavill对此一点促进的作用都没有。Ben转身走向浴室并暗自祈祷这个房间还能有一方净土。

“然后呢？你想到了什么？”绝对不会看人眼色小记者笨拙地抱着软乎乎的婴儿跟在Ben身后追问。

不耐烦地咋舌，“屁都没想到，”Ben推开浴室门，然后撑着门框转过身，“现在，别跟着我，你又不是我的小跟班。”

Henry脸上一闪而过的某种表情让Ben后悔这样对待他了。Ben懊恼地怕了拍Henry的肩膀……触感果然如他所料的光滑不过Ben决定忽略它。

“好了，别闹别扭。我们需要各自洗澡，你去把Matt叫醒，我们一起结了套间的钱……该死，不知道我的信用卡够不够赔的。然后我们在赶去婚礼开始之前把这个小鬼送去警察局。你明白了？”

Henry赶紧点头，乖巧得令Ben想起他记忆里的小Henry。Ben满意地哼了一声然后合上浴门。

 

* * *

Ben想要杀人，更想杀了自己。如果他喜欢社交网络的话，他会马上更新他的ins: 假如上帝为你关上了一扇门，那他必定会为你打开一扇窗引导你跳下去。

跨部持续地隐隐作痛终于有了解释。唯一的安慰是Ben不用再暗自怀疑自己是不是在意识不清醒的时候操了谁——不，他没有特指任何人，用力过猛导致地疼痛。

他瞪着镜子中的自己说不出话来。谁来告诉他为什么他的胯骨上方的位置被纹了一个该死的他妈的纹身？！

一个丑爆了的疼得他呲牙咧嘴的该死的纹身？！

仿佛星座般的点线相连，最终拼凑出什么字母……Ben勉强辨认出那是该死的自己的名字。“Ben……ny？”该死，一个充满男子气概的、一点都不娘炮的纹身。

该死。该死。该死的单身汉之夜。该死的酒精。Ben气不打一出来，他想起只有Matt那个混蛋这么叫他。而他现在只想敲碎镜子然后用其中一块碎片猛扎Matt的蠢脑袋。这算得上是他全身上下最傻气的玩意儿了。

快速洗了个冷水澡，Ben裹着浴衣往外走。在踏出浴室的那一瞬间，他便明白了“祸不单行”的真正含义。

**“Ben！怎么办……Matt……Matt他失踪了！”**

 

* * *

“冷静，小姑娘。‘失踪了’是什么意思？”

“我把整间屋子都找遍了，包括衣柜、洗衣机和外面的走廊。”Henry焦急得声音都变了，“他没带他的手机，该死，我在我的裤子口袋里发现了他的手机。到底发生了什么事。”

“Matt失踪了？”Ben最后一丁点宿醉后的昏昏欲睡被这个消息彻底惊散了。但他必须保持镇定，因为他可怜的小记者看起来快要哭出来了，“这只是……非常‘Matt’风格的事。”他这句话说得没错，Matt是一个他不去找麻烦、麻烦也会主动粘上他的可怜蛋。

“Ben!我们必须做点什么。”Henry焦躁地说道，他抱着婴儿在房间里来来回回地踱步，“他会不会遇到什么事了！我早就跟他说过不要来拉斯维加斯，可是他说你一定会喜欢，天啊我在说什么……该死我好担心他。我完全不记得我们昨晚做了什么……为什么Ben，我一点印象都没有！”

“冷静。”，Ben连忙走上前去一把拉住Henry，“冷静Henry，你看起来都快要过度呼吸了。听着，我们不是第一天认识Matt，他就是这样的倒霉蛋，但每次他都会化险为夷不是吗？”

Henry用力点头，紧紧地抱着怀里来源不明的婴儿。“很好Henry，你做得非常好。”Ben不由自主地放缓了语气，“现在先把孩子给我，你去洗个澡，然后我们一起去处理孩子和Matt的事。”

“我去洗澡。”这么说着，Henry仍然呆呆地抱着婴儿站在原地。叹息着，Ben伸手捏了捏Henry的肩膀，然后主动抱过宝宝，“去吧，你要相信我，知道吗？嗯？”

Henry用力点头，“我……一直相信你。”

Ben看着蹒跚地走进浴室的Henry的脚步，忍不住扬声承诺，“你还有我呢。”他大概会后悔说出这句话，但此时此刻疲倦与无措的神情浮现在这个家伙的脸上，无论如何Ben都无法狠心地让他独自一人承受。

Ben叹了口气，决定暂时别在这些问题上纠缠下去。他摇晃着怀里的婴儿，轻轻托住他的小脑瓜好让他更舒服地躺在自己怀里，“饿了吗？嗯？小家伙？你的妈妈在哪里呢？”

Ben突然僵住了。这绝不可能。

那太可笑了。Ben冷笑了一声，却还是忍不住盯着怀里的婴儿，“……你是Matt吗？”

宝宝眨了两下眼睛，突然毫无预兆地开始嚎啕大哭。愚蠢。Ben自嘲地心想，一边熟练地摇晃着手里的宝宝一边翻开冰箱，上帝保佑，幸好还有牛奶。幸好他还有同时照看两个小家伙的长期经验。

等Henry出来的时候，宝宝在新晋奶爸的安抚下已经消停地进入吃饱喝足的昏睡状态。Henry一边擦拭头发上的水珠一边盯着宝宝猛瞧，最终他在Ben开始变得不耐烦之前迟疑地开口，“Ben，你说有没有可能，Matt变成了……”

“你电影看多了？快穿好你的衣服准备出发。”Ben冷着脸命令道，打死也不肯承认他自己刚才一闪而过的念头。

“可是你看……他的眼睛和Matt的……”Henry辩解的声音越来越小。Ben叹了口气。

“她。”

“嗯？”

懊恼的红色浮上Ben的脸颊，“她是个小女孩。懂了吗蠢货?所以她不可能是Matt。现在收起你的一大堆不切实际的幻想，我们要在五分钟之内出发。“

Henry像是突然之间捕捉到什么，“你是不是也和我一样……好了好了不要瞪我，我什么都没说。”他连忙点头，一直以来忧心忡忡的脸上终于有了一丝笑意。他赶在Ben尴尬地呵斥之前赶紧钻进房间，并用最快的速度换好了衣服。

 

* * *

“你先出去等我。”

“可是……”

Ben就怕Henry跟自己辩解，只好把车钥匙掏出来递给这个喜欢刨根问底并且钻牛角尖的家伙。“去把我的车开出来，也许我们需要去一趟警局。你应该不希望我们耽搁太久的时间吧？”

好不容易把Henry支开，Ben这才转过身去支付账单。对于一个小记者来说，这笔赔偿的价格够他不眠不休写上半年稿子了。撇了撇嘴，Ben沉默地将票据朝内对折塞进外套口袋，然后举起一直用背带背在肩膀上的宝宝递给前台服务员。“这里有个小孩，小姐。”Ben用手撑着咨询台，“你觉得她怎样？“

“先生，你们一家看起来特别幸福。”服务员笑容可掬地答道，一点都没有区别对待这位把大半个总统套房大搞破坏的家伙。

“谢谢，但我要说的不是这个。”Ben烦躁地揉了揉头发，“听着，我和她不是一家人，她不是我的女儿。我在套房的洗手槽里发现了她。我发誓她与我一点关系都没有。”

服务员皱眉，刚才的笑容顷刻间烟消云散，“可是先生，这就是你的孩子啊。我昨晚值班的时候就看到你和你的太太走进酒店，怀里抱的就是这个小家伙。她叫Rose不是吗？你还和我闲谈过她的名字呢。”

毫无意外，他对此一点印象也没有。“这一定有什么误会。”Ben用力摇头，“我的太太？”他没有太太很多年了。想承认这一点可不容易。不过这件事太蹊跷了，Ben觉得不是自己疯了就是遇到了什么邪教洗脑团伙。毕竟这可是拉斯维加斯——一个什么怪事都会发生的城市。

“是啊，就是……不久之前才走出去的那位。”

荒谬。“我需要看监控录像。以及我没有任何太太。”Ben冷笑地低喝。

服务员把手放在柜台的电话上，她看起来像是Ben在她面前踢了小狗似的，“先生，这是我听过最烂的遗弃婴儿的借口，恕我直言，这太恶劣了。再这样下去我会报警的。”

“该死。”Ben不得不深呼吸以平复情绪。“你，你给我听好了。我不了解这是什么骗局，但是我会去警察局，我会亲自去。因为我他妈不止多了一个该死的婴儿，我有个朋友在你们的酒店里不见了……”他从手机里翻出Matt的照片，“这个人。”

“你们进来的时候没有任何别的朋友，尤其是没有这个人。”服务员的表情比Ben更像受害者。而Ben才是那个诈骗犯，“你在说谎，先生，监控录像会证明我的清白。”

“彼此彼此，我也不信任你，小姐。”Ben冷哼一句。“我现在要去警局，然后我会回来。等我回来的时候，我需要看到我们昨晚的监控录像。“

Ben抱着宝宝的脑袋轻轻拍打他的后背，她看上去像是被吓到了——可怜的小家伙，生在这个鬼地方也是她的不幸。他走出酒店然后快步走上停在门口的车子。

“怎么样？”Henry从驾驶座扭过头焦急地看向Ben。

Ben把婴儿紧紧地贴在自己胸口，无时不刻地安抚着她的后背。“去警局。至少先解决宝宝的事。”

 

* * *

警局的经历把他们的混乱上升到制度堕落的层面。Ben觉得自己即将被厄运逼迫得信奉上帝、巫毒、塔罗。假如真的能救他们于水火之中，他不介意在自己和Henry头上焚香并且脱个精光去膜拜光明神。

“我们不能随便接受一个来路不明的婴儿。”警察坐在椅子上左右摇晃，除了正经事什么都做了一遍，然后才给了Ben和Henry一个这样的答复。Ben将小婴儿交给Henry抱着，然后双手砰的一声撑在警察的桌子上。

“就是因为来路不明才要寻求你们的帮助，先生。”Henry主动抱着宝宝躲到三步之外。“他平时不是这样的，你也知道。”他嘀嘀咕咕地安慰小婴儿。

“……闭嘴!”Ben朝Henry翻了一个巨大的白眼，他开始怀疑他们昨晚是不是嗑药了，而Henry现在很明显就是还没清醒过来。“我们迫切地需要你的帮助。”

 “好的，先生。只要你忍心把一个刚出生没多久的婴儿与一窝子无意识的毒品贩子和妓女关在一起。”警察对Ben的威胁露齿一笑，而Ben绝对不忍心。

“可……”Henry在一旁插话，话还没说完就被对方态度傲慢地打断了。

“我已经在这里备案了。等我们找到她母亲的消息会通知你们。”警察敲击着键盘，Ben严重怀疑他只是随意打了一堆乱码敷衍他们。

“这就完了？“Ben抬高嗓音。

警察挥动手指的动作像是在驱赶三只苍蝇，“听着，趁我还没有以涉嫌拐带婴儿的罪名把你们和毒品贩子和妓女关在一起，快点滚出我的地盘，我还有一堆事要做呢。”

说得好像拉斯维加斯只有毒贩和妓女似的。Ben和他的拉锯战最终以正义联盟失败告终。

 

* * *

走出警局的路上，“他在利用我们做免费保姆，你这还不懂吗？”Ben异常愤怒地开口。

Henry推了推他的肩膀，“别吓到宝宝了野兽，”他抚摸着婴儿的软软的头发，“他说得也有道理。”

“他甚至不让我在24小时之内报案失踪。该死……我该怎么和Lucy交代，现在几点了?”

“九点多一刻。”

“好极了。婚礼下午五点开始。你可以算算我们还有多少时间把新郎找出来还给新娘。”

Henry的紧张又回来了，“那么现在怎么办？我们要不要打电话告诉她Matt失踪了？”

Ben连忙制止这个乱着急的小蠢货，“天啊不!应付一个婚礼前夕未婚夫疑似逃亡的新娘是地狱级别的噩梦。”他顿了顿，慢慢地有了主意，“先回酒店看监控录像，也许他只是喝晕了然后倒在哪里，又或者他只是躲在哪里来个蹩脚的恶作剧。总而言之，我们不能让不幸的事情发生。”

“是的，我和你一起去把他找出来，啊，还有我们的小Rose。“

“她不是我们的。”Ben无奈地叹气，觉得自己仿佛老了十岁。

“你喜欢她，我知道的。”Henry说道，“你一旦喜欢上什么就会一个劲地看个没完没了。”他们一起到车子旁边准备拉开车门。这时他们听到了绝对不是错觉的声响。

**“救命!救命!开门——放我出去！救命！”**

Ben和Henry对视两秒，然后一起扑到车子的后备箱里一把拉开——

“Fuck！”Ben一把遮住了宝宝的眼睛。

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

不是Matt！谢天谢地！该死的这个瘦弱的裸--体男人不是Matt……

**不——该死的这可不是什么值得庆祝的事。**

Ben在这个家伙准备一跃而起的前一刻猛地合上后备箱。“……操他的拉斯维加斯。”

Henry捂住半边脸，“怎么办Ben……我们不仅拐带了一个婴儿，外加一个暴露狂？”Ben无力地瞪了他一眼，Henry马上停住了对现实一点帮助都没有的总结。“我们需要报警吗？我觉得这件事有点闹大了。”他指了指不远处的警局，祈求的狗狗眼迷茫地看着Ben。

“哈哈。好玩。然后让警察把我们都关起来。假如他们真的会干点正事的话。”好吧，如果不是身处于一团乱麻之中，如果不是Henry Cavill，Ben大概很喜欢这样的眼神。Ben用力揉了一把酸痛的脖子，然后敲了敲车盖。“……嘿老兄。”

“让我出去！求你们了！我不会去找警察……该死我是疯了才会去找警察的！让我离开，求你们了。”求饶的声音断断续续的，但是从来都没有停止过。

“……你是谁？”Henry低声问道。

“Jesse！操蛋的我叫Jesse，现在可以把我放出去吗？”

Ben和Henry对望了一眼，大概是彼此给了对方一点信心或者别的什么。然后Ben开口了，“好的，冷静Jesse，我们会把你放出来，如果你安静的话。”Ben说着把怀里的宝宝递给站在一旁的Henry，并用眼神示意他站远一点。“这一切一定是个误会，我会把你放出来。我们需要好好谈一谈，可以吗？”他的声音紧绷，充满了对未知的警惕。

“……好的好的。My Bro Ben！一切听你的。只要你该死的现在把我放出来！”

Ben和他的伙伴再次对视。Ben瞪大双眼比划着，“他知道我的名字？！”他用口型如此说道。Henry满脸疑惑地耸肩——他的意思是，他们的处境还能更糟糕一点吗？Ben撇撇嘴，然后小心翼翼地拉开车盖。

“操你的Ben，操！” 名为Jesse的家伙跌跌撞撞地爬出后备箱。Ben不得已将自己的外套扔给了这个家伙并且发誓自己不会再把它要回来。“谢了老兄，但你还是个混蛋。”

“随你怎么说。”Ben挡在Henry面前，故意做出一副冷漠婊子的表情。“我说过那都是误会。”好吧，他也发现了自己该死的习惯成自然的走位，可他就是下意识地想要保护Henry——他是说，Henry手里的宝宝。

“Well，”船上Ben外套的家伙用袖子擤了擤鼻涕，噢——Ben的心脏难以深忍受地抽搐。“我并不觉得把我塞进后备箱是什么误会。不过无所谓了，我高中的时候被塞进过储物柜里。而且——这里毕竟是拉斯维加斯不是吗？”他看上去已经完全看开了，“而且你们昨晚可让我 **大——赚了一笔** 。我觉得我们打平了。”

“赚——什么？”Ben皱眉。

“哦哦哦，没关系，那只是药物后遗症，你们大概忘了从我这里买了什么。放心，绝对无害，我发誓，我以前经常把它们卖给大学生，像是派对，或者期末考试周，那会让人精神亢奋。然后除了偶尔断片儿的后遗症之外，一切都十分安全可靠。”

Ben呻吟了一声，该死——他觉得这一切都是骗局。说实话。他们没有一个人像是会去买这种来路不明的违禁药物的人。可事实就是这么发生了。并不是说Ben和Matt在大学里有多么乖巧，而是他们早就过了那种不要命的疯狂的年纪了。

Henry的眉毛因为这句话而难受地皱了起来。Ben这才想起，Henry可是个乖宝宝。

该死。

Ben按了按太阳穴，“很好。我们这就钱货两清了。我最后再问你一个问题，”他翻出自己的手机，点开Matt的照片，“你有没有见过这个家伙？”

“噢Matt！我喜欢他。Ben，他昨晚可真可爱，我真的喜欢他，我真希望你还记得昨晚他被脱衣舞娘调戏的羞涩模样。”

“什么……噢好吧，很可惜我们他妈的一点儿印象都没有。”Ben哼了一声，“你还记得我们昨晚发生了什么？实话告诉你，我们现在把这家伙弄丢了。”

Jesse疑惑地眨了眨眼。“我……直到你们把我塞后备箱之前他可是好好的呢。噢，我想到了，你们还载着我去了老Jeremy的纹身店，在那之前我们几个可度过了非常美好的时光。”他痛苦地挠头，“你们大概可以去问问西区纹身店老板，他大概比我知道得要多得多。”

Ben下意识地按了按腹股沟处隐隐作痛的地方。该死的纹身店。这真是太好了。Ben翻了个白眼，瞧瞧他们现在变成了什么？福尔摩斯和他的助手？追着肉骨头吓跑的两只傻狗？

和过分热情讨好的Jesse道别之后。Ben对Henry叹息，“我们应该去那家伙说的纹身店看看。”

“……呃……纹身？”Henry吞吞吐吐。

Ben一把拉开自己的衣服，扯着裤子让它滑到跨步露出那个泛红的该死的字母纹身为止。“说实话，我早该猜到，如果不是我嗑药了我怎么会想到纹这种鬼东西？”

Henry瞥了一眼就移开视线，“唔……”他的脸淡淡地红了，“好吧，我觉得我们应该快点动身了。”

 

* * *

他们进门的瞬间就被老板以绝对不欢迎的表情赶出门了。“本店出货概不退款。先生。”他手里的纹身枪“呲呲”作响，逼迫Ben拉着他的伙伴连连后退了好几步。

“操你的这里还有婴儿！”他攥紧Henry的手腕低吼道，长时间的毫无头绪令他逐渐暴躁起来，“我们只是想来打听点儿事情老头！”

纹身店店主缓慢地放下手里的纹身枪，“婴儿……动作还挺快，你们。”他翻了个不赞同的白眼而Ben一点都不想知道这老家伙脑子里想的是什么。“问完快滚。你们是想知道最近的同性恋酒吧还是近期的基佬大游行之类的？”

Ben懊恼地嘟哝了一声——好吧。如果别人认为他跟身后那个无时不刻眨巴着蓝色狗狗眼的家伙是一对可以帮助他们找到Matt的话，无所谓了。“都不是，不过谢谢你的好意。”不知为何他敏感地感觉到他身后的Henry松了口气。但现在不是把过多的注意力放在那家伙身上——无论什么时候都不应该。“你有见过这个家伙吗？”

“……哦他啊，他和你们这对一起过来，他本来想纹了一个蠢得要死的火星图案和探索者号之类的。” 老Jeremy摇了摇头，“还在用棉棒帮他消毒的时候他就鬼哭狼嚎得把我的五个常客吓跑了。不是一个，我是说，五个。整整五个。”

Ben绝对可以想象到那个画面，“ **非常Matt** ”。“然后？”Ben继续问道。

“我们是想知道我们走出店之后。”Henry插了一句话。Ben看了他一眼，赞许地点点头。某种早已被他遗忘的默契在这场闹剧中逐渐回来了。他的小Henry回来了——这句话删掉谢谢。

店老板耸耸肩，“我又不是跟踪狂，你们也没欠我钱，我该死的为什么要知道你们后来去了哪里？”

这逻辑也没错啊。Henry若有所思地点点头。“我觉得他说得有道理。”

闭嘴叛徒。Ben翻了个白眼。而他们对面则站着脸色从没好过的老板则开始挥手赶人。“回去吧，每年在拉斯维加斯失踪的人就和纽约吃Subway的人一样多，习惯就好。”

好吧，喜欢吃快餐的人很多。可那不代表Ben还能找到一千多个Matt还给他的未婚妻。“走吧。”他拉着Henry就要离开，这家伙总是慢了半拍——好吧，和以前一样。Ben的脑子里有个声音如此回响道，而他已经懒得再纠正这句话了。

“谢谢你。”Henry在离开之前扭头对店老板露出一个微笑。Ben哼了一声。

“不用谢。”老Jeremy并没有看这个家伙，他的声音粗声粗气地追着他们离开的背影，“别喝那么多酒，你们，否则纹身颜色难看可不怪我。”Ben想喝光整座赌城的酒，但他觉得自己不该再冒着宿醉的风险，仅仅为了忘记眼前的该死的困境。

可笑的是，相比之下原本算得上棘手的Henry Cavill突然变成了Ben心中的净土。想想他刚才抱着孩子的那个笑容——Ben的意思是，去他妈的别想。

“谢谢你的提醒。”Henry再次露出那个笑容。

**该死。**

 

* * *

一筹莫展的Ben和Henry带着疲倦决定先回酒店。“Ben，别担心。我们还有监控录像。”Henry捏了捏Ben的手臂，Ben知道那仅仅来自一个老同学、童年玩伴的安慰。而不是别的什么。

“是的。”Ben点头，“还有监控录像。”他用力点头，他的手臂开始麻痹。他不得不捏捏方向盘驱走类似的感觉。车子往酒店开去，这大概是他们最后的线索了。Ben绝望地想。

刚下车，原本一直蜷在Henry怀里的婴儿突然嚎啕大哭起来。“Ben！”Henry惊叫一声，非常无措地看向他们的领导者。这就是他们的分红。Matt是麻烦制造者，Ben是解决者，Henry则永远都是追随者。“我觉得他……嗯……饿了。”

宝宝的小手不停地抓挠Henry的衣领，张大嘴巴露出刚长出一点的小小牙齿，委屈地哽咽着想要找到可以填饱自己的奶汁。“……我……我不是你的妈咪哦！来搭把手呀Ben！”

回过神来的Ben连忙止住笑意，走近两步将柔软的小婴儿抱入怀中。“你有一个非常不错的胸部。”他来回拍打摇晃着宝宝，眼睛朝Henry那边瞥了一眼。

Henry绝对脸红了。“我……我锁上车。”他有些慌乱地从Ben手里接过车钥匙。Ben不知道自己刚才脱口而出的那句赞美应不应该说出来——或许Henry觉得他是在嘲讽呢？但他的确有一副令他吃惊的好身材。

Ben深深地意识到自己的脑子背叛了自己。他嘴上说着“好了好了，别哭，我们会带你去买香香牛奶”，心里却在想着Henry少年时期的身体。他当然看过，不仅仅是游泳或者在夜晚的留宿，他想到那些关于性幻想的讨论，很多时候都是Matt和Ben吹嘘自己和哪个女孩儿搭话而Henry就在一旁微笑，Ben知道他心里一定识破了他的 **谎言** ，因为初中之后他们80%的时间都混在一起，Ben没有任何时间去认识所谓的隔壁女孩儿， **除非那个“女孩”是Henry Cavill** 。

并不是Henry或者哭啼的婴儿将Ben从漫无边际的回忆中拉扯出来。而是一个深头发该死的可怕的女人，她正在朝Ben和Henry冲过来，看上去比他们之中任何一个人都更像瘾君子。

“噢我的乖宝宝！”她一把抱住自己的孩子，“妈咪爱你，妈咪不会抛弃你的。对不起，对不起宝宝，妈咪在这里。”

Henry瞪大眼睛想要抢回他们的宝宝，而Ben一把拉住了Henry。因为婴儿在女人的怀里破涕而笑，而女人从自己的手提包里熟练地拿出了奶瓶和一顶与宝宝身上衣服完全配套的帽子。

她看起来就是宝宝的火辣妈妈……八九不离十。Ben在心里卸下了一枚重担。

 

* * *

咖啡馆。

“这是你的孩子？”Henry不放心地第十一次问道这个问题，在Ben眼里他像是随时都可能把那孩子抢回来似的——上帝保佑，千万不要。

名为Gal的漂亮女人耸耸肩，“我前男友有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，虽然他不在了，,不管你们信不信。”Ben看着她熟练地给宝宝喂奶，又温柔地将她哄睡。“小宝贝的眼睛和他的一样蓝。”她说着，将手机里的照片递给他们看。

Henry身体周围是散发出来的紧张气息瞬间被歉意取代，“噢……嗯，抱歉，我只是害怕……嗯……”

“没事。”Gal摆摆手，“我应该谢谢你们的谨慎才对。”

“可……”

Ben一口饮尽面前的摩卡，“她说得没错，我们算是救了她一命。”他捏了捏Henry紧绷的手臂，然后将话题重新牵引到他们急需知道的事情上，“我们想问问你关于我们其中一个朋友的事，事实上，这件事还挺紧急的。”

“噢，你们是说Matt？”

“是的。因为我们现在找不到他了，然后……大概还有点喝断片儿了。”Henry说这句话的时候不舒服地把脸皱缩起来。

“这样啊……我不知道自己帮得上什么忙，毕竟我离开之前他还好好地站在你们身边，除了过于亢奋之外没有别的了，”Gal不太好意思地干笑了两声，“他挺好的……这么说来，你们大概也忘了昨天的事咯！”

“操蛋的一点记忆都没有！”Ben给了她一个确定的眼神，“如果你知道的话，我会非常感激你告诉了我。”

“噢拉斯维加斯，上帝。”Gal叹息着直视着Ben，“作为新郎你昨晚可表现得比现在好太多了。你结婚了，Ben！昨晚！”

Ben的脑子嗡的一声响了。

 

* * * 

自从和前妻离婚后，Ben不是没想过再发展一段关系或者组建一个完整的家庭。可他永远是忙忙忙忙——忙在他的小公主们身上，快乐地忙着。以及公司，脾气暴躁地忙着。不过令他吃惊的是（或许也没那么吃惊），公司里居然没有人愿意和他来一场单纯的约会。

“不是你不好……只是……我不想下班之后还对着一个会对我摔文件并且可能说我是个‘没用的家伙’的人。”

Ben有些生气，“我从来都没有说过你‘没用的废物点心’之类的话。”他承认自己有时候脾气有些控制不住，但他绝不会无缘无故地发泄在自己的下属身上。

“……可是你的表情，boss，你的表情。”

好吧。长成这样又不是Ben Affleck本人的错误。他觉得这个原因实在太冤枉他自己了。

四个月前，Ben和Jennifer带着姑娘们进行了一次希腊之旅，一次为了他们的友谊更是为了姑娘们快乐成长的家庭聚会。Ben很满意自己和Jennifer之间的关系，但是当他们站在一起为睡在客房里的小姑娘们关灯并且互道晚安，然后因为肌肉酸痛而彼此搀扶着走出房间，Ben居然开始怀念他和Jennifer的过去。

“那么……”他们在各自的房门前站立，同时开口又同时相视一笑。

“虽然很累，但是感谢你做的一切，Ben。”Jennifer如此说道，走廊的灯光下Ben突然觉得这位朋友久违的迷人。

这场景令他想起有一位妻子陪在他身边的那些凡的每个夜晚。“Jenny……”他听到自己如此开口。

“怎么了？”

Ben慢吞吞地开口，“和你在一起很愉快，Jenny。”生硬的语气让Ben回想起上一次约会的尴尬——那已经是大半年之前，一夜过后对方便杳无音讯，而Ben至今不知道自己做错了什么。

“我也是。也许我们应该更经常地聚在一起，为了孩子。当然。”前妻的声音唤回了Ben的注意力。

“Well……是的。”他有些笨拙地点头，在职场上的气势面对自己亲近的人完全施展不出来。“我想说的是……嗯……Jenny，你有没有想过，我是说，你有没有想过为了孩子我们还能……重新更进一步？”

Jennifer瞪大的双眼立刻令Ben意识到自己即将得到的答案。该死。“噢，亲爱的。我爱你Ben，可……”Jennifer摇头，“我知道我们长久地在一起会是什么样子，我们尝试过，非常努力地尝试过，可那失败了。”

一股挫败感刷过Ben，“也许我们这次会不一样。我觉得我还爱……”

“Ben，”Jennifer的声音非常轻柔，“……别说了。不要说那些强迫自己相信的事情。”

而那就是Jennifer之前离开自己的原因——Ben不爱她。Ben又挫败又困惑。

Jennifer看上去已经有些累了所以不想在这个无解的问题上绕圈子，“晚安，Ben。”她已经走到了走廊对面掏出房卡，“希望你会遇见一个让你心甘情愿说出那句话的人。”

“好吧好吧，”Ben微微抬高嗓音，嚷嚷着掩饰自己的情绪，这可真够尴尬的，“晚安。”

伴随着对面合上的房门。Ben在找到自己的房卡之前一直在想，说到底Jennifer只是觉得自己不够关心她。他如此猜测。

“女人……”最后他恼怒地嘟囔了一声，关上房门并且紧紧地锁上了它。

 

* * *

因此Ben无论如何都无法想象，他居然一夜之间和一个陌生的女人结了婚。“我……”他深呼吸，避开身边Henry的眼神，“我需要你把结婚那件事重复一遍。”

“好吧。”Gal看上去被Ben的脸色吓到了，“你们来喝酒的时候，我们在台上表演助兴。下台之后你就和我攀谈起来。”

“你是……演员？”Ben看着Gal漂亮的脸庞问道，可惜的是混乱的脑子令他无暇欣赏对方的面部轮廓。

“这个嘛……”Gal耸耸肩，“我是个脱衣舞娘，不过算得上是艺术性质的。”她警惕地看着对面的两个人，直到发现他们并没有心情对她的职业做出批判的言论才罢休。

“然后？”

“然后我们去玩了21点，我是说，你、我、Henry和Matt。玩得非常尽兴。你们看上去非常亢奋，不过谁赢了八百万不亢奋呢？”

“八百万？！”Ben和Henry异口同声地打断了Gal的叙述。

“呃……看起来你们是一点都不记得了。大概你也忘了自己跪下来掏出祖母传给你的戒指求婚的事了吧？然后我们大家就一起去教堂啦！”

Ben慌乱地掏出钱包，那个戒指他一直放在钱包里，自从前妻还给他之后他就没有想过再给别人。好啊——不管八百万的事是不是真的，至少他把戒指送给别人的事没跑了。他挫败地发出一声叹息。“那个，Gal……关于婚礼，我想说大概有点误会。我是说，我那个时候意识完全不清醒，那个该死的婚礼是不算数的。”

Gal不赞同地皱眉，“你这样说太失礼了！”她冷哼一声，“你怎么可以当着Henry的面这样说？”

“因为他是我的partner啊！”Ben觉得莫名其妙，“我不觉得我有什么应该背着他说的。”

Gal翻了个白眼，“既然他是你的partner，你这样也太伤人了吧。”她顿了顿，低头看着Ben伸到自己面前的手掌，“……这他妈的又是什么鬼意思？”

“……结婚的事我们可以以后再谈，至少戒指你要先还给我。”Ben说道，“但那是我祖母给我的戒指，我必须要拿回来，抱歉。我是说，如果你需要钱我甚至可以买回来。”

Gal像见鬼了一样瞪着Ben，“……你，我想你大概弄错了。”她突然笑了起来，“天啊，Ben，不要告诉我你该死的是个直男！你觉得和你结婚的对象是……”

“……是我。”Henry打断了Gal的话，他垂着头，脸色惨白地不敢看Ben的眼睛。Ben难以置信地盯着自己身边的家伙，他的动作非常缓慢，一点一点地把挂在脖子上的项链抽了出来，“我洗澡的时候就发现了它然后我不知道是你的……Ben……对不起……我是说，我不知道它的任何意义，我以为它只不过是一个纪念品……”他的声音越来越小。

而Ben一时间只是无法自己地盯着Henry的手指，那个项链下面挂着的迷你十字架和戒指。

**一枚Ben再熟悉不过的戒指。**

“所以……大概我……我和你……”

“结婚了？！”

Gal一边摇晃宝宝，嘴角挂着看好戏的笑容。

 

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gal的幕间** _

 

“你看起来有很多烦心事。”Gal在名为Ben的男人身边坐下了，她散开被束缚着的卷曲头发，举着啤酒的手离Ben非常接近。“不介意我在你身边坐一会吧？”

Ben看上去摄入的酒精远远超过了原本应该有的标准，不过Gal也不怀疑他被Jesse或者别的小药贩子给塞了点什么。反正这是赌城，它可以让人一夜暴富或一贫如洗，还有什么事情不能发生呢？

“离我远点。”Ben的声音沙哑地从喉咙里滚动而出。Gal当然看到他的视线一直在离他几尺远的漂亮男人身上从未离开。就算刚才热辣的表演都没能将这个大家伙的注意力转移半点。

“听着，先生，”Gal在她耳边小声呢喃，“我只是想要放松一下，这该死的工作。所以我才选择一个绝不会对我感兴趣的家伙作为我今晚的调情对象。”

Ben喝干了手里的酒，倒是再也没有对Gal的靠近有任何反应，除了不耐烦地哼声。Gal微微一笑。“你看上那个男人了？”她戳了戳这个家伙的手背，盯着人家两个小时几乎快要用目光把小可怜儿的后背烧穿，不过这种纯情的追求方式能追得到才有鬼。

“不！”Ben翻了个白眼，摇摇晃晃地站起来，“不准说有关Henry的一切，知道吗？”

好吧。这大概也算新世纪的占有欲吧。Gal跟在Ben身旁，只见这个大个子男人走两步后退一步般地踱到Henry身边，在对方发现他的前一秒突然搂上了Gal的肩膀。“嘿，玩得怎么样？”

Henry像是受到惊吓似的从椅子上站起来，“我……我坐在这里等Matt。我挺好的。真的。”他的眼睛盯着老虎角子就没移开过。特别是没有移到Ben身旁的Gal身上。

“这是老奶奶才会玩的东西。”Ben咧嘴笑了笑，“亲爱的告诉我们什么是这里赢率最高的游戏？”噢，亲爱的？Gal玩味地看了看Henry。她很享受Ben压倒性的荷尔蒙，只可惜她本人只是他们的……掩护板或者防护盾之类的。那看上去该死的都有点可爱了。

Gal建议Ben去玩二十一点，Ben同意了，并且用挑衅的语气问Henry要不要跟着去。“当然。当然要。”他站起来，步子有点不稳，但是最后他仍然坚定地站在了Ben身边。

 

* * *

Matt是个甜蜜的家伙。Gal评价道。当他给了她某种颜色可疑的软糖之后，Gal觉得自己在三个月内终于放松了一点。她知道自己不该吃任何陌生人的食物。可如果是这群赢了他妈的五百万的操蛋的幸运陌生人呢？

赌桌上的Ben将疑问的目光望向Henry，伴随着越来越多的软糖被吃掉，他们之间的距离也越来越近。

“我想你。Ben。”Henry贴在Ben的肩膀上就没有下来过，就是Gal刚才的位置。而Gal本人则被挤到了一边。她的身后站着Matt和更多看热闹的人们。“我真的、真的、真的想你。”Henry抽抽鼻子在Ben的耳旁低语。Ben的耳朵越来越红。

这看上去可不像是这个大个子在一厢情愿。Gal注意到，也许她错了。但她该死地一点都不在乎。因为该死的软糖里的药物开始起了作用，她的目光里充满了爱与和平。而操啊……大个子的手捏住另一个家伙的手，手指一拢就将对方的手包住，当他们看向彼此的时候仿佛整座堵城的灯光璀璨地闪耀。

她真的……该死的……嗑高了。

“您还要继续下注吗，先生？”荷官问道，然后Ben在众目睽睽之下将自己赢来的筹码全部押了上去，该死的沉甸甸地五百万哗啦哗啦地倒在桌子上，但他压根儿不在乎，当他的宝贝坐在他的大腿上的时候。

或者是他强硬地扶着Henry的腰将他抱进了自己的大腿上。无所谓。全场一阵戏谑的惊呼，无所谓。

“是的。我要继续。”Ben沙哑地在Henry耳边如此说道，放大的瞳孔只有在得到回应之后才肯看向牌桌。

牌发了三圈。Henry的手已经环上了Ben的肩膀。“给我一个幸运之吻宝贝。”

“操啊Ben！”Matt脸都红了，除了拼命地跺脚大叫之外则是往自己嘴里塞了更多的大麻软糖，“你们应该去结婚！我说什么来着，你们俩就是他妈的该死的合适！我早就告诉过你啦！”

“结婚……是的……”Ben眼神散涣地盯着怀里的家伙，Henry的脸颊涨成了粉色。他们一起吃了很多很多Jesse特供软糖，很多很多的酒精，很多很多的荷尔蒙以及多巴胺和睾酮素。他们几乎要把牌桌点燃。

在场的男男女女拍着手叫嚷着“结婚”，他们才不在乎这两个人是不是认识一辈子还是一小时还是一秒钟，也不在乎他们是深爱彼此还是意乱情迷。他们只想这个把五百万押在最后一张牌的家伙热吻他膝盖上的漂亮脸蛋。

Ben这么做了。他的呼吸短促地点燃了Henry的嘴唇，尖叫的声音掀翻了三层高的屋顶而Gal还是能听到他们缠绵着的唇齿声。一脸痛苦地拉开那个吻，“如果赢了这个， **你可以和我结婚吗** ？”

Henry的视线在极乐地游弋。在所有人都敦促着喊着“答应他”的时候，他抬起双眼望入大个子的眼睛，一个笑容在他的唇边浮起。

**“好的。当然。我是说，是的，我等你。”**

 

* * *

**他赢了。**

像是Henry属于Ben一样理所当然地赢得了比原来多出一半的筹码。激动的喝彩声将他们包围，Gal和Matt搂在一起大笑着庆贺，虽然他们不认识，但管他的——围观的群众也都像是自己获得了幸福一般狂欢着。

“先停一停！女士们先生们！”Ben摇摇晃晃地站了起来，“我需要……我需要一枚戒指。”他必须有一枚戒指！群众们彼此摸索着，哪怕是一个可乐罐拉环也好。Henry看上去像是在梦游。

Gal和她意外去世的男友不仅仅有一个宝宝，事实上她还有一对对方没来得及叫出来的戒指。她觉得自己可以……她捂住胸口，巨大的爱意与自己无法获得的美满充盈着她的胸腔，然后她决定把自己的戒指送给这对代表爱的情侣……

“我找到了。”Ben露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，从钱包的内层翻出了枚闪烁着白钻光芒的婚戒。“Henry……我找到了。”他准确无误地叫着对方的名字。

Henry深吸了一口气，“Ben……”

这个大个子男人在大家的屏息中缓慢地单膝跪了下来，“我想要你，Henry Cavill。我只想要你。我……我爱你。我可以……我可以……”他的声音开始发颤，然后是举着戒指的手，也许是过于激动又或者是药物作用，“ **我可以拥有你吗** ？”

“他必须可以！”不知道是谁忍不住激动地尖叫，然后在别人的眼神下红着脸捂住嘴巴。

Henry不得不扶着桌子才能保持站立，“Ben……”他开始敏感地掉眼泪，然后是完全止不住地嚎啕大哭，这让他看上去不像是三十岁，或者二十岁，他像个十五岁的男孩然后因为突如其来的男友的惊喜而喜极而泣。“我……当然！当然！”

Gal和Matt和身边的每一个人倒抽了一口气，然后是掌声和口哨声和欢呼声。

Ben猛地站起来一把抱住快要哭到晕厥的未婚夫，小声地在他耳边呢喃了一句，Gal不小心听到了“…… **终于捉到你** ”。

噢。

Gal听到自己痛哭出声。她想到了什么？该死的她什么都没想到，她绝对没有想到她的未婚夫和她永远不会再有的婚礼。

将袋子里剩下的所有大麻软糖塞进嘴里，Gal开始觉得脚底发飘。当她跟随着他们一起走出赌场，当她从同事手里接过自己可爱的孩子。

“听着，”她戳着这对同性爱侣的肩膀说道，“我有一个更好的主意。”她怀里的至宝引起了他们的注意，“我有一个非常、非常可爱的孩子，我觉得你们夫夫俩可以收养她！”

Gal知道自己疯了，她的灵魂在撕扯，在阻止自己做蠢事，但被麻痹的痛苦让她停不下来、“天啊……我是真的爱她，她是我的小天使。而你们可以得到我得不到的，得到我的小天使。”

“……真的吗？”Henry抽噎了一声，看上去意识朦胧又可爱。他会是一个好妈妈。“我不明白……你的意思是……我和Ben会有自己的宝宝？”

Ben有了八百万，有了一个丈夫，他现在还能有一个宝宝！“是的！”他大声地对Henry宣布，“我们会有自己的宝宝！”

“这真是……”Henry激动地说不出话来而Matt已经开始发出原始祭祀庆典般的咆哮。

“天啊！我真的太太太太太太为你们高兴了！”Matt大笑的同时也在大哭，Gal也是。而Ben和Henry结束一个短暂而灼热的亲吻之后急需要一个无人的房间——不不不！他们需要教堂！是的。

“教堂在哪里！”Ben一把抱起他的丈夫焦灼地回头喊道。

“我……我来带路！”Gal抱着她的宝贝激动地跑在他们身边。在他们身后是在赌城里徘徊的渴望着幸福的醉鬼们。他们高声唱着婚礼进行曲然后追随着幸福。那些璀璨的纸醉金迷被他们抛在脑后。

他们就这么跑着，幸福着，相爱着，哭泣着，笑着，亲吻着……直到永远……

 

**直到……**

 

Gal在一个该死的教堂长椅上醒来。毛毯从她身上滑落，一阵宿醉的呻吟她开始呕吐。然后第一时间，她开始寻找她的孩子。

她的孩子不见了。

清醒的瞬间，她跌落在地上，然后捂着额头，一点点回想起昨晚的记忆。该死。“Ben……和Henry？”她必须找到他们！

**她要找回她的孩子！**

 

**【Gal的幕间 · fin】**


	6. Chapter 6

“嘿亲爱的！玩得怎么样？我是说，我们这边也很棒！Zac他们也有过来帮忙，这里很棒！真的很棒！我真的真的迫不及待要见到你了……”

“Luciana，”Ben有些尴尬地咽了口唾液，“Okay是我，Ben。Matt他不在这里。”他的表情十分痛苦。“呃……恭喜你啊，我们也迫不及待准备……咳，赶回去。”

“……嗯好的，你好呀Ben，玩得如何？Matt在哪里？”

“他……他很好，我们也很好，我是说，棒极了。他现在有些不方便接电话。”Ben看上去像是牙龈发炎，他非常不擅长说谎，更不擅长应付女人的怀疑。

“发生了什么事！他怎么了？”……尤其是这种 **敏锐的直觉** 。Ben在心底叹息。他也很想知道发生了什么事。

手机被Henry接了过去。触碰的手指一阵发麻而现在可不是考虑这个的时候。Ben狠狠地做了一次吞咽，听着Henry一边用那双该死的眼睛直视自己一边柔声对手机另一头的准新娘说着什么。

Ben看不出Henry对女人可真有一手。这种想法一旦涌了上来就再也压抑不住。Ben竭尽全力地在这个家伙的眼睛里寻找着记忆中熟悉的感觉——记忆中那个甜甜软软的小家伙。然后Ben看到了湛蓝双眼中的 **信赖** 的眼神。

像是把自己交付在Ben Affleck手中的那种 **信赖** 。

Ben察觉自己的手指有点颤抖。

“当然，”Henry轻声笑了，眼角微微弯起，那些不熟悉的笑纹令Ben怦然心动。Henry不再是那个如同橱窗洋娃娃一样漂亮可爱的迷你少年，时隔多年，Ben在他身上感受到了一股性感的能量。一个男性个体的热辣的能量。“你务必要放心。不，Matt大概是这场婚礼最兴奋的人，唯一一个不会逃离婚礼现场的人就是他。”

Henry耐着性子将焦虑的新娘安抚妥当，完美的谎言几乎令Ben信以为真。挂断电话Ben挑眉看向这个家伙。

“嗯哼？”

Henry的脸上浮现一丝尴尬与羞涩，像是在Ben面前说谎是多么不好意思的事似的。淡粉色在他的脸颊上刷了一层，“那个……我们……”

“我们应该进去，好好问清楚。”Ben率先移开了视线，抢在任何人面前推开了Gal口中所说的那个小型的白色尖塔状教堂。它背后是一片该死的青色的麦田和稀稀落落的盐盒状建筑。那看起来该死地适合一对同性爱侣。除了Ben和Henry。不！他们压根就算不上是爱侣。

“嗨，晚上好我的朋友们。”从缠绕着假花的布道坛内部探出的一个脑袋看向Ben和Henry如此打着招呼。“哇噢，你们看上去非常缺乏睡眠。美好的一夜？”

**操他妈的美好一夜。**

Henry站在他身边哂笑了两声。Ben因为某些不知名的原因更加烦躁了。“我们只是喝醉了。”Ben大声说道，然后瞄了一眼Henry没什么过多的表情的脸。“我们什么都忘记了。”

“呃……好吧。你们过来这里至少是因为你们记得在这里举办过证婚仪式吧？”一个男人走到他们面前，看起来比起神父更像是花匠一类的角色。

Ben面无表情地摇头，“我们完全忘记了。”事实上他的记忆似乎隐约恢复了几个零星的极乐画面，但他觉得那更像是自己的幻想。因为那些……那些画面里的内容根本不可能发生。就是……不可能。

“太遗憾了。”对方叹息着伸出手，“你们昨晚看上去很幸福。顺便说，我叫Ezra。”Ben和Henry分别与他握了握手，“真的太遗憾了。”他一再地咋舌直到Ben濒临不耐烦的边缘。

“好吧，看上去你并不像是牧师，我是说昨晚是你为我们主持婚礼的是吗？”Ben有些狐疑地眯起双眼。

Ezra点头，“啊……你等着，我觉得这个应该能够帮助你们。”他扭头在自己的桌面上翻找了一会，然后抱着一本相册从新出现在他们面前。“你们的结婚纪念册，我正等着你们过来拿呢。”

Ben顿时有了一种非常不好的预感，仿佛圣洁的白色相簿一旦打开就会打破某种摇摇欲坠的禁忌。Henry从他手中接过那个带着勾花封面的相簿，然后在Ben的眼皮底下缓慢地翻开了硬皮扉页。

 **“噢……”** Henry小小的惊呼声传入了Ben的耳中，“这真的……非常……”

“非常漂亮不是吗？我的伴侣是一个非常好的灯光师和摄影师，你们在照片里简直容光焕发。” Ezra微笑道。非常羞耻的，Ben也不得不承认这一点。他们在照片里该死的相配。

“……嗯。”带着玫瑰色的红晕，Henry快速地将第一页两位新郎并肩相视的翻过去。“噢！”他的眼睛和嘴巴都张成惊讶的圆，那看上去……Ben把眼睛扫到另外别处，努力不去想一些让自己心神不安的事。

然后他看到了Henry手捧着的比起相簿更像是虚构的画册中，他们，的，嘴唇，碰，在了一起！

操啊……这看起看来比美梦还要虚幻，又比噩梦更加真实。

Ben不用扭头就能想到Henry刚才张开的嘴唇的颜色，也许他的唇瓣之间还含着些什么。干咳了一声，他心中的烦躁似乎有一部分来源于自己的失忆。眼见着Henry的红潮要蔓延到脖子，并且颤抖的手指要往下一页翻去，Ben火急火燎地抢先一步“啪”的一声合上了那个该死的虚妄之源。

“正事要紧。”忽略掉脸上的滚烫，Ben从新望向那位带着一脸祝福笑意的牧师。“我们来这里的目的是为了这个人。”他像之前一样举起Matt的照片放到Ezra面前。

“他就是你们的伴郎啊！”Ezra笑得更开心了，显然是回忆起昨晚的某些细节。有很小的一部分，Ben很想从这个人的脑子里夺回那些记忆，不是为了别的而仅仅是为了销毁他。他的前妻也说过他是一个独占欲非常强的人。

Henry在一旁说道，“你知道的，Ben说我们昨晚的……呃，婚礼是一个意外。然后我们完全失去了记忆，想要拜托你帮忙找到这个朋友，我们剩余的时间可不多了。”Ben注意到Henry的双手抱着相簿并将它压到胸前的动作。不知道为什么这个动作令高个子男人的心脏跳漏了一拍。

“我很确定他们和你们一起离开了。”Ezra热心地回忆道，“啊……我想起来了。因为你给你丈夫……”Ben狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“我是说，这位先生的戒指并不合适，然后你表现得出奇地沮丧。Matt就提议你们去纹一个纪念纹身什么的。”

Ben大大地翻了个白眼。所有事情就这么对上了。是的。非常Matt。几乎不用猜测就是这家伙提出的鬼主意。纹身。哈。

Henry紧张地看了Ben一眼。“……这样我们的线索又断了啊。”他看上去有些沮丧。Ben深深地吸了一口气。

“没事，”他下意识地安慰着自己的丈夫——他们确实登记结婚了，所以这句话在Ben的脑海里一定是带着讽刺的意味说出来的，“我们回酒店找监控录像。”Henry微微抬头，直视着Ben的眼睛，在Ben避开那道视线的前一秒才用力点头。

Ben也满意地点点头。当他发现那位牧师正满脸含笑地看着他们的时候，他连忙拉住Henry的手腕往外走并且粗声告辞。

Ezra看他们的眼神像是看着一对闹别扭的爱侣，虽然他一边送他们走出教堂一边说着“可以理解”，“我见过太多因为酒精和药物冲动而闪婚的伴侣了。”

“是啊是啊。”Ben说道，但他心里想的完全不是这么一回事。

当他们走下教堂的三级台阶，一辆该死的黑色轿车卷带着尘土飞扬猛地停在了教堂门口。Ben第一时间挡在了Henry面前因为从车上走下来的一行人怎么看都不像是会来教堂的结婚的家伙。

**至少他们手里的枪支与教堂太格格不入了。**

“小心！”牧师在他们身后急声低吼。

“怎么……”Henry拉扯着Ben的外套而Ben猛地向后趴下将Henry压在了身下。坠地的疼痛蔓延全身，而沉闷的声响一点都不像是电影里出现的枪击声。Henry在Ben的身下剧烈地颤抖了一下。

枪声停止了，肉体倒地的声响传入耳中，可Ben的身体完完全全地盖住了Henry。然后，从台阶上缓慢地流下了一滩鲜血。

那一行人走上前，将Ben和他身下的Henry完完全全地包围起来，狭窄的空间之中顿时黯淡了下来。

Henry的身体阵阵发冷，Ben在被他们拉起来吃了几拳苦头之前，仍然尽自己最大的努力完完全全地护住Henry。

至少他应该感谢垃圾食品和星巴克，让他仍然可以比Henry的身形大上一整圈。

 

* * *

“保护你的妻子？”见鬼的为首的黑手党老大如此说道，Ben唯一能做的就是忽略腹部的剧痛努力站直并且把这些家伙的注意力都放在自己身上。

“理所当然。”Ben剧烈地咳嗽了几声，瞄了眼这些人手里的黑色家伙。“伙计，我们只是来这里旅游的客人。你们完全没必要对我们下手。”

老大笑了，“行啊，只要你们还钱。”

Ben不动声色，“我不记得我有欠过你们的钱。”他看到身后半躺在地上痛苦呻吟的牧师，Henry已经爬到他身边用外套压住牧师手臂上的枪伤。他就没有一刻是稍微想想自己？！Ben暗自咒骂了一句。

“啊……随便你怎么说，那就是你的朋友欠的钱。”他笑了笑，“Matt，是吧？”Ben的下颚顿时紧绷起来。“听着，我是个讲规矩的人，毕竟是文明社会不是吗？我希望我不需要砍下你朋友的手指头来威胁你。”

Ben咬牙切齿，“Matt在你哪里？”

“是的。一手交钱，一手交人。”这个家伙说。该死的今天还是Matt的结婚日。可怜的Matt。

Ben沉声问道，“你需要多少钱？”

“你知道的。”对方漫不经心地开口，“我老板对你们昨晚的表现很不满意。我们只是想要回八百万。”

“操他的八百万！”Ben低吼，“我们甚至一分钱都没见到过！”一股无力与恐慌袭击了他。可当他无法阻止黑洞洞的枪口指着他身后的Henry的时候，Ben只能答应他们的要求。“好。很好。离我的丈夫远一点！”他几乎脱口而出，而他也确实是这么想的。

**离Henry远一点。**

“Ben……”

“闭嘴！”Ben低头，双肩挫败地低垂，“我需要时间。”

“三个小时。在这个教堂门口见。”这个家伙说完，拍了拍明显有人在里面挣扎哀嚎——该死，闭嘴Matt，顺从一点，的后备箱，然后如同来的时候一般，这辆车呼啸着离开了Ben的视线。

装着Matt的车子从他们眼前掠过而他们却无能为力。

 

* * *

救护车离开的五分钟之后，Henry沉默地待在Ben的怀里。“他会没事的。”Ben轻声说道。Henry浸满血水的外套扔在一边，里面的衣服也沾上了。Ben心中一紧，“你没事吧？”医生已经替他们做了检查，除了擦伤之外没有别的。可Ben就是要多问一句才放心。

Henry在他怀里闷闷地说了声“没事”，而Ben沉默地紧了紧双臂。“Ben……”

“嗯？”

“Matt怎么办？”Henry问道，“我……我还有一些存款，大概也可以问同事借一些……”他稍微离开Ben的胸膛，慌乱地盘算着，“可……我不知道能不能在三小时之内……天啊……三小时……”他开始急促地呼吸，“我不该……我就不应该……都是我的错……是我说服Matt……”

“放松。”Ben不假思索地一把搂住Henry，让他重新投入自己结实的怀抱之中，“我会想到办法。我一定会想到办法。”

“……但是……如何……”

Ben一把将Henry拉起来。“Well……你还记得昨天Gal说的吗？那传说中的八百万。”他突然有些不好意思，轻咳了一声直视Henry的眼睛，“我大概在那方面有些天赋，记忆力方面的，我是说，那不是我第一次在赌桌上赢钱。后来我在那家赌场被列入了黑名单，我想想，那大概是几年前的事了。”

Henry眨了眨眼，“你的意思是……”

Ben无力地笑了笑，“大概这回我需要放手一搏了。这里又不是只有一家赌场。我知道这风险非常大，可是……那是Matt。我们必须把他救出来。”然后再也不踏入赌场半步。

Henry用力地点头，“是的。是的。”他直视着Ben，双手攀住Ben的手臂，而Ben能从他们的触碰中感受到Henry无法控制的颤抖的双腿。

“你还好吧？”Ben暗自责怪自己，Henry的样子再怎么瞎也不像是“还好”。“我能够做什么帮助你？”Ben非常可耻地承认，比起危机重重的Matt，他更担心这个家伙。而Henry大概只是被刚才的场面吓到了。

Henry缓慢地摇头，因为他们还有更紧急的事情要做。他抓住Ben的手突然松开了，Ben心里一空，下意识地扶住了Henry的腰，“那个……”他听到怀里的人嗫喏地开口，仿佛那个在别人面前自信冷静的Henry一遇到Ben就溃不成军地破碎，而他怀里的人还是他的小男孩Henry。

“嗯？”

“我知道这有点超过了……”Henry的声音几乎听不见，“但是我可不可以……要一个安慰性质的吻？”Ben产生了一种晕眩的错觉而Henry的牙齿则在不停地上下打颤。

低咳了一声，Ben微微俯身在Henry的额头上抿了一下，然后用力将Henry揽入胸膛，能够产生疼痛的力道令对方呻吟，而Ben的胸腔也产生了一种悸动的疼痛。力的作用是互相的。

这个想法在他的脑海中一闪而过，然后在理智还没回来之前他发现自己开始亲吻Henry，他指的是……那种亲吻。

**Henry的嘴唇比他想象得还要火热。**

“好了……”一个纯洁的亲吻不可能让Ben声音沙哑，他清了清喉咙，“我们要快点行动了。”Henry捂着嘴唇，至少他的脸色不再毫无血色。

Ben至少做对了一件事。

 

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

_“滴——哈咯，是我，Lucy，希望你们一切都好。Ashly正在帮我整理婚纱，亲爱的，希望能快点见到你。爱你。”_

_“滴——是我，Lucy，哈哈我爸爸刚才和我开玩笑，说你不会是逃婚了吧。嘿，对我们有点信心。想你，快点回来，以及回我电话。”_

_“滴——Matt你还好吗？我有点担心你。乐队已经来了，是你最爱的沙滩乐队——哦，本来想给你一个惊喜的。该死，可是他们的歌实在太好听了。想要快点见到你。”_

_“滴——听着，我不想显得太神经质，但——但——希望是我想太多。我爱你Matt，快点回来。”_

_“滴——该死，该死。我出了太多冷汗，他们不得不为我重新补妆。哈哈，大概化完妆你就回来了。爱你。”_

_“滴——你在哪里？Matt？”_

_“滴——回我电话。无论你在哪里，以及你的打算。”_

 

**“嗨……宝贝，等我，宝贝，请你一定要等我！”**

 

* * *

Matt放下电话，虚弱地对身边的两个家伙微笑，“我觉得我想要听听你们的故事。”

Ben把车速猛地加至九十，“哈，也许你不会想知道。不过我需要给你二十块。”

“哦谢谢。不过操蛋的为什么？”

“你大概还记得我们的某个赌约。”Ben翻了个白眼，“现在我和Henry结婚了。”

“哦操，操，操，操，操……”Matt想要从车座上蹦起来但明显他的体力不允许他这么做。“很好……很好，我需要好好听一听你们的故事。该死的我真的他妈的灵魂在舞蹈。”

Henry咬着嘴唇，像是有些尴尬地看着窗外，“嗯……是一段很离奇的故事。”

Ben用一个短促的鼻音回应Matt的尖叫，“是的是的，让我想想从哪里开始讲起。”

 

* * *

Ben把装着沉重的筹码的袋子扔到对面。一阵尖啸的刹车声从开驶的车子上被推下了一个带着头套的人，他翻滚了两下被Henry一把抱住扯下头套。

“该死！”Ben咬牙切齿，“怎么又是你！”他追着车子跑了两步，“那不是我们的Matt！你他吗的见鬼的操蛋狗娘养的……”车子在下一秒就消失在公路的尽头。

“Ben！”Henry扶起地上的倒霉鬼，“Ben，别追了。”

Ben双手撑着膝头，“操！操！操！”他猛地锤了一下自己的车门，“该死的！”极端的挫败令他头晕脑胀，他转身一把拉过那个笑得可怜兮兮的家伙，“你！你是不是和他们一伙的？”

“不……不……不……我真的是无辜的！”Jesse浑身发抖，“抱歉真的抱歉，但他们大概是赌场的打手之类的，我真的不认识这号人马。大概是他们在监控视频里看见我和你们在一起。我是说，我才是被你们牵连其中的人吧……”

“Ben！冷静点！”Henry一把捉住了Ben即将爆发的拳头，“我们需要找到Matt。而不是把脾气发泄在无谓的人身上。”

Ben一把松开了对Jesse的桎梏，然后靠在Henry的肩膀旁边深深地吸了口气。“……是的。”

“……也太听妻子的话了吧。”Jesse嘟囔着拍打自己的衣服，Ben早就该警觉，这家伙身上还穿着自己的外套。好吧。Ben心想。连赌城的药贩子都知道他们结婚了。而两位当事人居然是最后才知道真相的家伙。

但现在Ben已经能够平静地接受这个事实。显而易见，这一连串的宿醉后遗症将他的脑子都搅乱了。Ben已经预见了他们的结局。Ben会疯掉，无论有没有找到Matt。该死Matt。

“嗯……”Henry深思了片刻，“现在我们还有监控录像。对。我们应该现在就回酒店。”

Jesse连忙点头，“是的是的是的。祝你们好运。那么……我先走了？”

Ben冷冷地看了他一眼，然后拉着Henry坐上车子。“那个……我能不能搭个顺风车？”Jesse涎着脸敲敲车窗。

“Ben？”Henry问。

Ben不置可否地冷哼，踩着油门就要往前开。

“噢操你的！”Jesse猛地后退，避免自己的鼻子被刮伤，“你真的不够礼貌，Ben，和Henry比起来你太配不上他了。他来我这里买东西还会给小费呢！你这个面瘫脸混蛋！”

Henry瞪大眼睛。

“他说什么？”Ben缓慢地眯起双眼。

Henry舔舔嘴唇，“开快点。”

Ben猛地踩下刹车。“上车。”他不容置喙地命令路边的Jesse。Henry尴尬地笑了笑然后盯着自己的手指发呆。Jesse大咧咧地坐在后座，“谢了老兄。”

车厢里短暂地沉默了片刻。

“Well……”Ben开口地同时察觉到Henry的肩膀明显地颤抖了一下，“……先找到Matt再说吧。”他还是不忍心。

Jesse摸了摸鼻子。他虽然对Ben又惧怕又不满，但他绝对喜欢Henry。“咳……如果你们因为小费的事吵架，我可以看在你的份上把小费还给你。”他竭尽全力弥补，“反正一开始Matt就足够我赚上一笔了。”

“闭嘴。”

车内重新回归平静。

 

* * *

从值班室调出昨晚的监控记录只用了他们三分钟。“就是这个！”Ben指着黑白屏幕的角落，“这个人跟着我们进了酒店。”

Henry基本上已经背对着视频，Ben能够理解。事实上他本人也在尽量忽略屏幕里交缠在一起的两个人。如果Matt因为他们的过激行为而愤然出走Ben也毫不意外，可事实上更像是Matt本人也为他们俩苟且的终极目标做了不小的贡献。

他们按下了每一电梯的按钮，然后肆无忌惮地在里面亲吻甚至比亲吻更多的事。Matt气喘吁吁并大笑地爬着楼梯，在电梯每一次停下来的时候和他们短暂会面，嘴里像是在倒数着什么。Ben一边亲吻一边对老朋友竖起中指可马上他就无暇顾及他的朋友了。

工作人员彼此交换了几个意味不明的眼神而Ben努力克制着不要觉得那很火辣——Henry很火辣。但监控视频就这么终止了。在他们三个跌跌撞撞地走进总统套房之后。

“Matt不可能在套房里面原地蒸发。”Ben说。工作人员点头并表示他们会继续找下去。但接下来就比较漫长了。Henry咳嗽了一声，“我去为你们买点咖啡。”他低着头转身走出监控室。

“还需要多久？”Ben问道。

“我们无法给出具体的时间先生，只能用两倍速度继续盯着监控录像。”Ben想了想，说了句“马上回来”就抬脚冲出门外。他没走几步就追上了Henry。然后一把拉住了他。

“你又想着遇到了问题就逃走吗？”Ben的语气里带上了质问。

“什么……不！”Henry擦了把脸，等他再抬起头Ben就无法从他脸上读取到特定的表情了。“我只是怕你觉得尴尬……”

Ben无力地笑了笑，“我们已经结婚了。”他放慢脚步跟在Henry身边，“而且……虽然我不太记得发生了什么事，不过……那些记忆在慢慢回来。我们大概……我是说我们亲热了。”

“唔嗯。”Henry小声嘟哝。双手插在外套口袋里面，“我也从监控录像里发现了那个事实。”

“监控录像上看起来我很享受。”Ben做了个鬼脸，该死的尴尬的气氛。“我希望我不是……嗯……你懂的，当然你也有权利生气，可我以为我们之间……”他想到之前他忍不住在Henry嘴唇上的吻。那个时候他很清醒，比昨晚清醒。Henry也是。那一点都不像是在强迫。

Henry连忙摇头，“不是的。我也……我大概也很享受？”他小心翼翼地问道，然后飞快地瞥了Ben一眼。他们在酒店对面的咖啡站停下了脚步。在那之前Ben处那个值班的前台认出了他们，并且狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。

“摩卡？”Henry问道。Ben无言地点点头，Henry当然会记得他的喜好。特大杯。

他们拿着外带的咖啡往回走。“听着，”Ben叫住了Henry，“我们之间一定有些什么。虽然我现在还有点疑惑——当然，后遗症。不过我们需要谈一谈。在整件事过了之后，好吗？”他没拿咖啡的那只手碰了碰Henry的脸颊。

Henry笑了笑，“当然。”他看上去有点伤心。Ben收回手，他该死的不知道怎么做。大概他应该把“不和朋友亲热”的至理名言抄上个三千次。第一次这么做的之后他失去了最好的朋友。然后现在他在同一条河里淹死了两次。

Ben心里发闷。连带着双肩也无精打采地耷拉下来，他缓慢地拖着步子往前走。“如果等会还是不能找到Matt，我就打电话给Luciana。”

“是的。”Henry点头，脚步有些发虚。当他们到达门前的时候，就连酒店门口那个顶着硕大床垫的天使雕像都无法博得Ben的笑容。营救床垫的云梯在他们面前缓慢地伸长，他们不得不暂时停住脚步。

“哇哦……”Ben努力让自己的声音有点温度，“看上去有人昨晚和我们一样喝醉了。”

“哈哈是啊，”回应他的该死的并不是越来越消沉的Henry。在一旁看热闹的门童搭腔道，“能把床垫抬到天台扔下来的人可不是什么俗夫凡子。”

有什么重要的信息在Ben的脑海中一闪而过。

天台。硕大的床垫。总统套房的床垫。该死。 **天台！**

他甚至来不及说话，拉着Henry的手就冲进酒店。

 

* * *

旧地重游有多尴尬？Ben会回答说“去你妈的”。就是这部电梯，就在几个小时之前。同样的两个主角站在几乎同样的位置。Ben痛恨地看着电梯上明显的手印。他记得他是怎么把Henry Cavill抬起来压在那个金属墙壁上。挺动髋部的动作让整个镜头都微微摇晃。

Henry的脸色看上去也没有好得了多少。

“我大概知道Matt在哪里了。”Ben抬头看向不断上升的数字。“天台。是的。我们昨晚还去了天台。”

“啊……”Henry慢吞吞地点头，“很遗憾那个床垫是我们扔下去的。”他抹了把脸，“……我们都做了些什么呀！”

Ben舔了舔嘴唇。还有数不清的亲吻和爱抚。但Henry Cavill一定不想听到这个答案。Ben有些烦躁地爬了爬头发。在电梯门打开的瞬间冲了出去。一想到Henry可能会有的心理就令他心中一沉。

他推开安全出口的门，三步并做两步爬上天台的楼梯。那扇门被锁紧了。该死的管理员钥匙挂在门边的钉子上静候着他们。

Ben一把扯下钥匙对准门孔插了进去。“跟着点。”他回头拉了一把Henry然后不忘把钥匙紧紧地握在手里。

“Matt!”Ben绕着巨大的蓄水罐快速奔跑，“Matt——你在这里吗？”

“Matt——”Henry也朝另一个方向跑去。“Matt——”

他们绕过了蓄水罐和如同迷宫般的消防管道，Ben绝望地叹了口气，也许他想错了。也许Matt真的不在这里。

“Matt——”Henry仍然不死心地叫道。

就在他们都准备放弃的时候，一声绝对虚弱却不能忽视的声音让他们重新振作起来。

“我……在这里……你们这群混蛋的该死的……”

 

* * *

随后找到的监控录像证明了这一切。而Matt看上去一切还好。“除了该死的我晒伤了并且严重脱水之外。”

Ben的心情恢复了一点，甚至还有性质开玩笑，“你看上去更有男子气概了。”Matt一把拍开Ben的手指，晒得通红的皮肤碰一下就疼得他龇牙咧嘴。Ben哈哈大笑，特地帮好友开门让他一个人享受车后座。

笑声在看到Henry的脸之后戛然而止。该死。Henry。Ben深深地呼出一口气，“你愿意坐副驾驶？”他小心翼翼地开口，因为他无法从Henry的表情中读懂什么，即使他该死地想。

像是累到极致Henry点点头坐进车内，然后在Ben为他系上安全带的时候低声说了声“谢谢”。Ben担心地看了他好几眼。

一路上也是这样。Ben尽量应付着Matt的热情。他毕竟是今天的新郎，他就应该开开心心的即使脸上被太阳灼伤成搞笑的红色。至于Henry，Ben又悄悄看了他好几眼，最终他靠在车窗上睡着了。

Ben把车开得尽量平稳。尽管……好吧，尽管Matt还要赶去见他的六月新娘。

 

* * *

Luciana扑在Matt身上的时候，Matt幸福地疼痛着。

“我想你！”新娘情绪脆弱地在Matt的礼服上摩擦脸颊，把眼泪全都擦在Matt身上。“你怎么了？你的脸——”她抬起手指碰了碰那些红肿的皮肤。“可怜的，你们到底发生了什么事。”

“亲爱的，”Matt因为疼痛而倒抽了一口气，然后一把捉住Lucy的手，“我们有更重要的事要做。”

“可——”

“我有一辈子的时间和你说整件事。”

新娘甜蜜地笑了，他们对视着依偎着彼此。作为Matt的伴郎，他觉得自己这次做得还算不赖。Lucy的伴娘在他身边对他眨眨眼睛。

“他们真幸福，不是吗？”

Ben心不在焉地点头，说到“幸福”，他开始用眼睛搜寻台下的Henry。当伴娘的手臂开始向他靠近的时候，他有些不耐烦地避开了。如果放在以前，他当然欢迎所谓的“伴郎伴娘”传统，可现在Ben不一样了。咳，他已婚了。

他看到Henry也在微笑，可Ben从他的微笑里感受到了一点悲伤的情绪。Ben烦躁地晃了晃身体。Henry在喝酒。然后又喝了一杯。Ben想要捉住他，阻止他，然后……

Henry缓慢地移动着自己，尽量不引人注意地往门外走去。Ben缓慢地眯起眼睛，跟随着对方的脚步移动着视线。

“站住！”他听到自己在低呵，他知道自己似乎毁了死党的婚礼可该死的……那是Henry……他不假思索地冲下礼台。“Henry！”他拨开那些挡在他面前的来宾。“你必须站住。”

Henry惊愕地回头，他的身体晃了晃。

“我们之间还没完！”Ben咬牙切齿，“这一次你又想用老方法不告而别吗？”

Henry摇头，再也没有微笑作为掩饰，“我……”他看上去苍白又悲伤，看向Ben仿佛Ben才是那个抛弃情人的混蛋。“我……”

在场的所有人发出一声惊叹声，名为Henry的男人整个人晕倒在大个子怀里。

Ben一把抱住了Henry，他摸了摸Henry的额头并在下一秒厉声大叫，“我需要医生！”

 

tbc. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Matt的幕间** _

 

**我老大和眼镜仔恋爱了！**

第一次听到这样的流言是在该死的社区小学，全校只有三个班，所有的学生都彼此认识——废话，他们家都在临近几个街区，大概更小的时候就试着朝彼此的花园里扔过泥巴。Matt绝对相信这流言出自不共戴天的Greg或者别的什么家伙之口。

“哟，”Mike对他吹了一声口哨，“又在等那对鸡-奸小情侣？小电灯泡Matt？”对此Matt只是比了个中指，然后继续单脚踩在电影院门口的消防栓上，时不时望向Ben和Henry的那个方向。

搞笑。Matt在心里嗤之以鼻，Ben特地绕远路去接Henry只不过是因为他们都不想错过《13号星期五》的惊险片头。选择恐怖片也不是为了让Henry惊喘着猛地一头扎进Ben怀里——啊，说到这个，坐在另一边的Matt却几乎没有得到过类似的待遇。不过这很显而易见，Ben的大块头怎么看都比Matt更驱魔。

“Matt！”Henry站在Ben的脚踏车后座上挥舞右手，在Ben停稳前像摔跟头似的跳到Matt面前。“希望我没有耽误太久。”他微微喘息地说道，双手像扇子一样扑扇着驱逐热气。Matt看到Henry脸上淡淡地红潮，心想那并不全怪那些妄想症患者的低级趣味——Henry的外表看起来比Matt最近在音乐课上撩拨的Jane更……

Ben用力推了Matt一把，“走了！”Matt连忙点头，跟上大个子的步伐，“去买点爆米花？”

Ben和Henry在取票口排队，Matt主动担任了购买零食的任务。“Henry喜欢焦糖口味的！”Matt翻了个白眼。Ben喜欢芝士口味的爆米花，而Matt喜欢吃咸的。可自从Henry加入每周六晚恐怖电影小分队之后他们只能三选二混搭成一桶家庭套餐。

Matt见过Henry舔舔爆米花的表面、在发现不是自己最爱的口味之后就塞到Ben嘴里——不止一次，事实上这就是Ben和Henry吃爆米花看电影的习惯。可那又有什么好怀疑的呢？Matt也可以这么做，只不过他比较博爱，焦糖口味的也勉强能够忍受。而且Ben和Henry的口水总不会比爆米花好吃吧。

每一件事，每一次拉手扶住、腰，每一秒钟的形影不离，一切，一切，都完全，没有问题。而且电影真的该死的惊险刺激！Henry被Ben抱住不敢看镜头也情有可原——闭嘴！不许说他的兄弟是个娘炮！他只是比较斯文，英国人，你懂的。他们连利物浦输颗球都可以敏感得罢工。

 

* * *

初中之后得到爱神启蒙的傻蛋就更多了。Matt每次应对这种流言的办法就是“关你屁事去你妈的”。Ben和Henry是很亲密但那又怎么样？Ben也会和Matt分享资源——今天Ashley的肩带露了出来，Carol有着全校最挺翘的臀部。Henry和班里的女孩儿关系也好得让人羡慕。Matt的意思是， **他们三个都非常要好，而且情感纯洁又坚固** 。

我老大绝对没有看上眼镜仔……啊，现在不能叫Henry眼镜仔了。Henry开始长高发育之后变化让人惊艳……Matt的意思是，惊讶。

不过等他发现答应他约会的Hellen只不过是想利用他得知点“内幕”之后，Matt就乐观不起来了。他差点把手里的思乐冰杯子捏碎。“不！”他抓狂地低吼，“我不知道Ben和Henry每个星期亲热几次……我是说他们压根就不会亲热。也许会分别和不同的小妞亲热，但绝对不会搞在一起！我发誓！”

Hellen比Matt想象中的还要冷静，她含住吸管猛地吸了一口，然后斜眼看着Matt将嘴里的冰沙咬得嘎吱发响。“你知道我会保守秘密的吧？”她缓慢开口。

“上帝啊……真的没有骗你！”Matt绝对不相信。不过这是他中学的第一次约会，他不想搞砸它。“只是……”他挫败地叹息，“他们究竟哪一点让你们这群家伙觉得他们是在……恋爱？”

“他们每一分每一秒都在一起。”Hellen信誓旦旦地说，“Henry还喜欢把脑袋靠在Ben的肩膀上。”

“我也可以！”Matt夸张地大叫，“我还可以把脚伸到Henry大腿上！”虽然事实是三秒不到他就被Ben拍打了好几下被迫他移开双腿。不过Hellen不需要知道这种丢脸的细节。

“不一样。”Hellen摇头。而Matt对她随后举出来的例子完全无法反驳。好吧。就算Ben拒绝了全校一半女生的约会邀请；就算Henry的交友中心总是围着Ben转；就算他们该死的连洗手间都结伴一起去（关于Ben帮Henry扶鸟那绝对是谣言）；就算他们彼此依偎着休息看上去过于亲近美好……

Matt半张着嘴巴，思乐冰在他手里缓慢地融化成糖水。

**不会吧……**

Hellen同情地拍了拍Matt的肩膀，“你应该庆幸我没有存他们在篮球馆里面的亲吻照……”

“求你不要说了！”

 

Matt匆匆回家，连最后一句再见都说得心不在焉。他觉得上帝给他开了一个恶劣的玩笑，他的意思是——从前他可一点都不觉得那些举动有什么问题，他可是一看看了七年有余。而现在一切都不一样了。

上帝为他打开了一扇窗户，他从窗户边探头出去看到了一片彩虹的光辉普照大地。而地面上假想的Ben和Henry依偎着亲吻。Matt觉得自己的脑袋一片支离破碎。

 

* * *

第二天一早他去Ben家的门前蹲守。当他看到Ben拿着两盒牛奶走出门的时候一点都不吃惊。一盒给Ben一盒给Henry。

“你在这里干什么？”Ben明显吃了一惊，“老兄你看起来似乎精神不太好。”他露出一个坏笑，肩膀撞了Matt一下，“昨晚和Hellen玩得很开心？”

一点也不。Matt宁愿他未曾约会过。但这不是最重要的。他呆呆地看着Ben，好半天才憋出一句，“……你和Henry的内裤怎么是同一个款式？”不！这不是他想说的！他之前和这两个家伙游泳的时候就见到过，但他从来没有往更深的层面想过。哈！现在一切都说得通了。同款的鞋子和同款的T恤。Matt之前还真的相信了商场促销的说法。

“啊？之前和他逛街一起买的。”Ben皱眉，“……你一大早过来就是对Henry的内裤有兴趣？老兄，这可不是什么好兆头啊。”

“不……”Matt虚弱地瞪了他的朋友一眼，“和我说实话。我不会……我是说，”他深深地吸了一口气，“我不会觉得有什么的。事实上你们很般配。”Ben和Henry就像是炸鱼柳配塔塔酱。而和别的女孩儿放在一起总觉得差了点什么。

“……你喝酒了？”Ben一脸“见鬼了”地往前走，“说的什么鬼话。”

“我是说！你和Henry！”

“不会吧！你也觉得我和Henry在一起？”Ben呛咳出一阵大笑并翻了一个绝对夸张的白眼。“你在开玩笑？”

“……老大是你在开玩笑吧！”

Ben瞥了他一眼，“……弱智不会传染吧？”他想了想，“Henry是很可爱。但……咳，我是说他很有意思。和他待在一起很轻松。只是……你喜欢喝可乐你就要和可乐谈恋爱？或者你喜欢你养的仓鼠也要和它来一发吗？”他不可思议地摇摇头，然后自作主张地结束了这个话题。

Matt觉得很失落。他做了一个晚上的心理建设，接受了那个人物设定，甚至想好了长篇大论支持他们甜蜜肮脏的地下情事。可结果……上帝你玩我？!Matt啃咬着自己的手指头缓慢地摇头，“……我大概是被Hellen洗脑了。”

Ben发出一声嗤笑却一言不发。

“好吧，”Matt耸肩，“就假设我什么都没说好了。不过如果你和Henry在一起了，记得欠我二十美元……别瞪我！我是说如果！”

Ben难以置信地摇头，“……好。假如我们在一起了，”他发出连自己也不相信的笑声，“别说二十美元，我还必须请你当我们的伴郎。”

整件事到此为止了。Matt有点失落但更多的是宽慰。他们再也没有提过那个玩笑般的赌约。不知道为什么他们甚至不会用这个来嘲笑彼此，那太不像他们一贯的做法了。大概是就连Ben也不觉得那有多搞笑。

 

* * *

Matt假装没有注意到Ben稍微疏远了Henry。好几次Henry失落的眼神与Matt探索的目光交汇在一起，“怎么了？”Henry问道，而Matt才是那个想问他们“该死的究竟怎么了”的人。因为很明显Ben也不开心。

老大不开心，小跟班很难过，Matt很着急。

Ben替自己找了个约会对象的时候，Hellen二话不说和Matt分手了。Matt简直冤得哭天抢地。不过比分手更难熬的是那天放学和Henry两个人走回家的那段路程。Henry说的每一个笑话听起来都像是在哭泣——也许是Matt的错觉，Hellen的荼毒。但Henry因为没看清脚下凸起的石块而猛地栽倒在地上的时候，Matt看见Henry的眼眶红了一点。

“该死，那真的好疼。”Henry单脚跳起来冲Matt做了个鬼脸。该死的Matt居然也觉得有点难过。他伸手接过了Henry手上的书包帮忙拍打灰尘。

“那个……”Matt蠢兮兮地开口，绞尽脑汁地想憋出一点儿具有安慰性质的词汇，“……呃……隔壁班的Dora你认识吧？棕头发绿眼睛的那个？她对你还蛮有意思的。”不！这不是他想说的！Matt痛恨自己的榆木脑袋。

Henry笑了起来，“我当然认识她，她和我一起在数学E组。很聪明。很可爱。”Matt看不清这家伙的蓝眼睛里面有什么内容，只有Ben能可Ben也不在这里呀。挠挠头，Matt把女孩儿的联系方式给了Henry——如果他真的因为Ben去约会的事而伤心的话，那找点乐子来转移注意力不失为一个好的选择。

对吧？

 

第二天Ben看起来对约会对象一点儿都不满意。“她是仪仗队的领队。”Matt夸张地挥舞双手，“领队！你这个傻瓜！”

“所以呢？反正我和她没戏了。”Ben翻了个白眼不愿意多说。“Henry哪儿去了？”Matt跟着Ben一起四周张望，没过多久就看到Henry……和Dora，他们几乎头靠着头，站在餐车旁小声谈话。Ben的眼睛眯了起来。

“你去哪里？”Ben没有回答Matt的问题而是猛地站起来走向Henry。Matt赶紧跟了过去。

“我们需要谈一谈。”Ben霸道地拉着Henry的手腕往外走，就连Matt都觉得这样的Ben是个混蛋。

“噢Ben，”Henry拉长音调，露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“昨晚的约会怎么样？”

“出来，”Ben下颚紧绷，“出来我和你说。”

Henry攥着拳头没有动。“Henry……”Matt惊讶地听到Ben几乎哀求的语气。他走得很近，然后低头在Henry耳边小声呢喃，“别生我气了，好吗？”轻轻拉了拉Henry衣袖的动作怎么看都像是在撒娇。

 **我的眼睛** 。Matt想。

而Henry的眼睛蓝得惊人，直勾勾地盯着Ben。“……好吧。”他如此说道。然后目光转向有些目瞪口呆的Dora，“抱歉，我……”

Dora耸耸肩，和Matt一起目送Henry被Ben牵着走出餐厅。“……他们绝对在一起。”Dora说道。

谁说不是呢？Matt除了苦笑之外就没有别的表情了。

 

等Matt再见到他们，这两个人又恢复了连体婴一般地黏腻程度。Matt突然想要找条粉色缎带把他们捆在一起。来一发吧！该死！盯得那么紧，想摸就摸呀！哎哟喂靠得那么近，亲！亲！亲！现在就亲上去！

**呃……**

Matt觉得自己脑子有病。而他两个最好的朋友就是搞乱他脑子的罪魁祸首。

 

* * *

Kyle和Nick决定在父母外出出差的时候在家里搞个高中派对。不过嘛，作为Kyle的弟弟Matt被允许和他的朋友加入进来。当Matt把这件事告诉Ben的时候，Ben却显得有些心神不宁。

“啊……我要问问Henry。”他焦躁地拽着自己书包，它非常好。事实上Matt猜测里面还是和以前一样，宠物机和零食和漫画书……反正那些玩意儿比真正上学需要的东西要多得多。“话说，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你最近知道Henry那小子怎么回事？”

“好像你们俩比较熟吧！”Matt摇头。他也发现了。Henry最近有些不对劲。他还是照常和他们黏在一起——好吧，正确的说是和Ben待在一起。但他常常心不在焉地望着半空中某个虚空的点发呆，或者是在听到某个绝对爆笑的笑话的时候突然不合群地叹气。“大概……暗恋哪个小妞了吧？”

比起毫不知情，Ben似乎更加痛恨这个结论。他脸色阴沉地答应了周五的派对。随后Henry也是。Well，Matt同情地看着Henry，他也很想帮他分忧解难，可一旦触发Ben的占有欲，他就会变成一个恶棍、混蛋、脑子进水的笨蛋、杀敌一千自损八百的蠢货。

留给他们解决吧。Matt远远看着Ben和Henry的背影如此想到。Ben低着头，用双手按住Henry的肩膀，不用偷听都能猜出老大正在用他柔和的（同时也是让外人头皮发麻的）哄劝声对Henry说着什么。Matt开始满心期待派对的游戏、音乐、漂亮小姑娘以及数不尽的酒精。

这才是考试周之后应该有的生活！

 

* * *

派对真的棒呆了！

Matt和Minnie笑着喝了很多很多酒。“我以为Kyle的弟弟和他一样古怪。”Minnie的手顺着Matt的衬衫纽扣一路摸下去。而Matt除了浑身发热地傻笑就再也不会其他了。

“所以呢？”他轻声问道，“你觉得我怎么样？”

“嗯……”Minnie挑了挑眉，“我需要更多了解才能下结论。”Matt的内心在尖叫。他们在角落亲吻然后一路走上台阶，越过一个个熟悉或不熟悉的身影。大家看起来都醉了。有某个瞬间Matt想到了Ben和Henry，这两个家伙在哪里？可等到Minnie的手指缠绕着拉开Matt的衬衫，Matt的大脑就空白了。

“你的房间？”

Matt慌乱地点头。这是他第一次带女孩儿进房间。他尽量让自己不要妄想太多。这已经是一个进步了——对吧？对吧？他不奢望除了二垒还会有什么香艳的派对韵事。

他被女孩儿推上了床，Matt满眼崇拜地看着对方。她看起来真漂亮。“哇哦！”他的声音沙哑又激动。

“你真可爱。”Minnie微笑，“你是我遇到的第一个和我在床上只会干瞪眼的家伙。”

“好吧，我现在知道你对我的印象了。”Matt脸颊滚烫，“感觉不赖。”

Minnie对他眨眼，“我大概有办法让你感觉更棒一点。”她缓慢地俯身，最终在Matt的嘴唇上亲了上去。Matt渴望着一个绝对火辣的热吻……是的……就像……

一阵绝对充满性-冲动的咆哮声打断了他们。他们瞪大眼睛面面相觑。不。那声音不是他们之间的任何一个发出来的。Matt咽了咽口水，和Minnie的目光一同转向他之前完全没注意到的半掩着门的浴室。

 

**不，会，吧。**

 

Minnie咯咯直笑，从Matt身上翻下来，“纯情的小家伙，你一定是第一次参加派对。”她舔舔嘴唇，“跟我来。让我们吓唬吓唬他们。”

Matt挫败地挠挠头，和Minnie一起翻身下床。他懊恼地看着漂亮的高年级女生光着脚站在浴室门前偷偷往里看。黏腻的亲吻声加上时不时溢出的亲吻声在刻意安静的空间里不断放大。该死！

说真的这太不公平了！里面绝对说不上正常的呻吟声让他嫉妒极了。凭什么打断了他的好事的混蛋还能那么享受啊？!而且……而且这是他的浴室！他大步走到Minnie身后一把搂住了对方。

“嘿！”Minnie拼命捂住自己的嘴，发出一声怪异地抽气声。Matt越过她的脑袋向里看。

 

Well……

 

**Well……**

 

**嗯……**

 

他在下一秒猛地拉住Minnie夺门而逃。

偷看到自己最好的朋友亲热可不是什么完美的派对落幕。他指的是……朋友们。咳。

 

终于，总算搞在一起了呀……

 

* * *

Matt在星期一见到了笑得傻兮兮的Ben。“发生了什么好事？”Matt故意问道。

带着宿醉的混乱，Ben瞪了他一眼。“我……我好像……”他搓着手绞尽脑汁地想着措辞，“我大概要恋爱了。”Matt心想他一定不知道自己昨晚见到了什么瞎狗眼的场景。不过客观上说……见到大块头Ben压着漂亮男孩儿Henry摇摆髋部的动作还挺辣的。前提是Matt是个热爱围观男男手-活的小基佬的话。

“噢——”Matt用力驱赶脑海中Henry尖叫仰头的画面，清了清嗓子问道，“我很想知道是哪个幸运儿？”

Ben的脸上闪耀着幸福的光芒，“咳，我昨晚不是喝醉了嘛，然后……就和Henry说了点什么，别问我说了什么，大概是彼此扯着对方的领子毫无意义地互吼之类的。我不知道，大概是和一直缠着我们的女孩儿有关。但那不重要……”

“然后呢？”Matt假装毫不知情地应和道，他当然知道后面的才是重头戏。

Ben发出傻瓜一样的笑声，“然后……嗯……你懂的。我们的嘴唇好像撞在了一起。就像是……啵的一声。那感觉真不赖。”他抱着头嚎叫了几声，完全不顾别人的侧目，“Henry，他真不赖。”

是啊是啊。Matt在心里想，不赖得你几乎在我的浴室里把他吃干抹净——还把你们两个的老二撞在一起揉（打住！）。好嘛，这下子“扶鸟”传言是彻彻底底地坐实了。不过Ben看起来完全不在意就是了。

“好吧，”Matt、看着他最好的朋友一副堕入爱河的表情大笑起来，“我似乎应该说一句‘恭喜’，我就知道你们应该在一起。”

“你敢说一声反对！”Ben假装威胁地眯眼低吼一句。而下一秒他的注意力就转向人群来来往往的校门口，“Henry怎么还没来？”

Matt打趣地看着Ben，“说不定他只是不好意思了。”

Ben脸蛋微红，对Matt翻了一个绝对腻死人的白眼。呃……Matt受不了地摇头躲开这个完全沉溺在爱情里的家伙。

好呀。他等会该收下Ben的二十美元。放学之后，他会和这对黏糊糊的情侣大概会用这笔钱去街角的小影院再看一场B级片。

他愉快地吹着口哨，陪着他最好的朋友等着他的今生挚爱。

 

可Henry一直都没有来。

而这是Matt说过的最悲伤的故事。

 

**不。**

“你知道最悲伤的是什么吗？”Ben含糊地对他说，“你见过那家伙的眼睛吗？那双蓝眼睛。该死那双带了点棕色的蓝眼睛。你看我……你看我……”他命令Matt直视自己醉醺醺的眼神，“你看，最悲伤的是，我们该死的就该是命中注定。你懂吗……你懂吗……”Ben轰然倒下，身下数十个啤酒罐被他压得嘎吱响。

Matt知道Ben指的是他棕色双眼中的那一丁点蓝色的基因。该死。这真的太……太……悲伤了……Matt一声不吭地捡起一个易拉罐放在手里揉捏。

 

好吧。Ben赢了。可Matt这次是真的无法为他高兴。

**【Matt的幕间 · fin】**


	9. Chapter 9

Henry Cavill是个谜题。

他腼腆又羞涩，成绩全部拿E，数学课被分到进度最快的班级里上课，被教会了受人欺负之后要立即从地上爬起来找Ben Affleck。他很乖，个子很矮，蓝色的眼睛里全是对Ben信任和崇拜。

“有什么动物白天四条腿，中午两条腿，晚上三条腿？”Henry故意问道，他在Ben身后踢他的书包。Ben知道他在故意奚落自己，因为他之前在Cecile面前装傻——他没有特别喜欢Cecile，但该死他就是想故意引起别人的注意。“Ben，你回答我呀？什么动物会有三条腿？”

他穿着扣紧每一颗纽扣的衬衫和浅色夹克，邮差包的肩带在他奔跑的时候总是笨拙地滑下肩膀。轻度近视，不戴眼镜的时候偶尔会眯起眼睛，看起来像是在微笑。

“闭嘴！”Ben觉得很羞愧，因为只有幼稚的人才会故意做那些吸引人眼球的事，而听到Gecile的娇笑声并没有让他获得什么成就感。相反的，Henry一个平静的眼神就浇熄了他所有洋洋自得的笑容。

他会突然凑近，漂亮的睫毛扑闪扑闪，半掩着他的该死的漂亮眼珠，令Ben会感到口渴并猜测那两颗水润的蓝色眼珠会是什么味道，然后在下一秒躲到更远的地方，垂下头，像是闭合了内心，就连Ben本人都走不进去。

“你说呀！”Henry又踢了一下他的书包。“什么动物才会有三条腿？”

Ben终于恼羞成怒地回头，扑上去将Henry摁在某一面墙壁上，“我来告诉你什么动物会有三条腿。”他狠狠盯着Henry红润的脸颊如此说道，手指向下一把抓住。Henry尖叫一声，喘出来的气息喷洒在Ben的耳朵里。

不知道为什么，Ben也开始急促地呼吸起来。

“放……放开我……”

Ben的鼻尖蹭过了Henry的，两个人鼻尖上的汗珠蹭在了一起。Ben用力捏了捏手里抽动的老二，然后在冲动之前向后退去。

之后Ben才明白当初自己想要做的是亲吻。

亲吻Henry的感觉该死的好。像是碰撞在一起的打火石，喀嚓——喀嚓——牙齿不熟练地碰在一起，辛辣的酒精味伴随着舌头的舔弄令他们沙哑地呻吟。该死因为总是陪伴着彼此他们甚至连亲吻都不太熟练，但任何一个失误的啃咬和触碰下的颤抖都足以点燃做出下一步的欲-望。

Ben已经很久很久没有体会过那样的亲吻了。直到当下。直到现在。

在他长久的注视下，Henry的眼睫毛轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“咳……假设你不知道，我刚才已经看到你偷偷睁开眼睛了。”

 

* * *

如果这次入院还能再老套一点，那就会变成Ben垂着脑袋听急诊医生责怪他对自己的伴侣是多么地不上心。好吧……她的确这么说了。“喝酒、嗑药、纹身。想不发烧都难！作为他的伴侣你应该阻止他这样对待自己的身体！说真的先生，你们看起来可都像是正经人！”

啊是呀，正经人可不会把自己的脑子弄成浆糊然后一起去纹情侣纹身——哈，是的，猜猜他发现了什么？不过这不是当下最值得去追究的。“他不会有大事吧！”Ben追在医生身后问道。

“噢不会。只是一点伤口感染而已。”医生打印好药单递到Ben手里，“注意这两天伤口不要碰水，药膏一天涂两次。”她冷着脸注视着Ben，“你们也不年轻了，有些东西比那些小伙子要懂得分辨该不该做。这次还好只是发烧，下次……”

“不会有下次的！”Ben讷讷道谢然后火急火燎地冲出急诊室。Henry在急诊室外面垂着脑袋，比Ben看起来更像是犯了错事的小学生。

Ben瞪了他一眼，“你真是太……”

“……不可理喻？”Henry抽了抽鼻子，“我很抱歉，我大概毁了Matt的婚礼。”

Ben简直要被气笑了，“你是该道歉，因为你居然……你居然……”Henry全身紧绷等待着Ben的责备，光是这一点就令Ben心软了。他叹了口气，声音轻柔得不可思议，“……你怎么能这么不珍惜自己的身体？”

Henry飞快地瞄了他一眼。

“以及你的那个纹身。上帝……”Ben摇头，伸手摸了摸自己身上配套的那个，接着就忍不住笑了起来，“应该在我们清醒的时候去选择一个更有趣的。Benry和Cavfleck听上去就像是……我不知道……某种快速性-爱小蓝药？”

Henry张张嘴，然后又紧紧地闭合起来。

“好吧，我承认这个笑话有点冷。”Ben深深地叹了口气，“所以……你是打定主意不肯和我说话了吗？”

Henry摇摇头。

“还是打定主意要从我身边跑掉吗？”Ben缓慢地、同时也是小心翼翼地伸长手臂搂住了对方的肩膀，然后一点一点地将他搂进怀里。“因为……这一次我不会轻易让你逃走。”

Henry猛地埋进Ben的胸膛，该死啊他们又脏又臭现在还浑身都是医院的消毒水味，但他们就是死死地抱住对方。Ben一遍遍地亲吻Henry的额头。“唔，已经不烧了。瞧，事情开始慢慢变好了亲爱的。”

Henry发出一声像是闷笑或者是哽咽的声响。

 

* * *

Henry被Ben——他的男友带回家。“你像小时候一样霸道。”Henry抱怨了一句。为了证明自己身体健康他甚至想要在地上做几个俯卧撑。

Ben一把将他拉了起来，从拉开车门、把人按进去再到系上安全带、关上车门，几个动作一气呵成。“无论你在消失的这些年里吃了多少菠菜，你在我眼里还是那个傻小子。”

“我……”Henry的手指不安地在大腿上屈起，“我没有想过……”

Ben打断了他的话，“我也没有想要翻旧账，傻瓜。”虽然他确实很好奇对方为什么不告而别。但现在那些陈年旧事都不重要了。他的意思是，Henry Cavill已经在他怀里了，再执着以前的那些狗屁事又有什么意义呢？“我们可以聊聊，但不是现在。也许是在我们第五次约会之后。”

“啊……约会……”Henry用十分梦幻的声音重复道。“我和你的约会啊……”

“难道还会和别人吗？”Ben强忍着笑意，在开车的时候好几次忍不住偷偷看向隔壁一脸傻笑的家伙。“我们可是得到过上帝祝福的新人。”Henry对此无法反驳。

等车停在家门前，Ben才想到还有一件事需要做。他收起笑容，突然很郑重地看向Henry，“虽然这句话迟了很久，无论是昨天还是十五年前。我想说的是……”

“我当然爱你！”Henry紧张地抢答，然后捂住嘴巴尴尬地笑了笑，“……我是不是答快了？”

Ben摇头，“你绝对是故意的！”他倾身亲吻他的男友，短暂而火辣的黏腻之后他挫败地转身下车。“该死，你可是个病人。”

“我大概需要你帮我好好看看病？”Ben一副见鬼了的神情猛地回过头。Henry在路灯下的神情有些微妙，“呃……你不喜欢我说这些？”

“我真是……”Ben近乎凶狠地猛冲上去，在Henry的惊呼中一把抱起了他的新婚丈夫，“我真的该死的爱你。”

他以最快的速度冲进了屋子。

 

* * *

“是不是只有在不清醒的时候你才会和我亲热？”Henry咬着嘴唇委屈地询问。

二十分钟前他们在啃咬彼此嘴唇的时候几乎要扒光彼此。而Ben最终痛苦地决定要做那个更有理智的人：狠狠清洗自己并且在不碰到那个“爱的伤口”的同时帮Henry也冲洗干净。尽管这个家伙从头到尾都在帮倒忙。无论是他在Ben的腰部上下撩动的手指还是他完美的肉体本身。

“闭嘴。”Ben在试着做一个体贴的伴侣而不是一个醉醺醺的混蛋，尽管他光是看到灯光下的Henry Cavill就已经开始晕眩了。“我只是不想再接受那个医生的责骂罢了。”

Henry悻悻地“噢”了一声，然后将描绘对方半勃性器的手指乖巧地垂放在手边。Ben咬牙，不知道是否应该在全新的爱意里面增添一点恨。

等他们终于可以干净又清醒地躺在Ben的双人床上交换亲吻的时候，Ben感觉自己已经快要燃烧了。

“我想你，”他的手掌一路抚摸揉捏，黏腻在Henry裸露的皮肤上，那感觉本应该是陌生的，但他奇异地竟然觉得亲切、并且火热。“我想你。”他咬住Henry的鼻尖耳语，“该死的我真的想你。”

“让我看看你有多想我？”Henry持续地寻找着Ben的嘴唇不肯松口。他的手向下，摸过Ben结实的胸膛和小腹，“我发现——”他握住了早已滚烫充血的勃起，像是真的被惊到了一般叫了一声，“你摸起来比以前更想我了。”

Ben闷哼一声，“你这个……”他猛地压住了Henry，用亲吻延续他即将脱口而出的呻吟。所有爱抚开始变得混乱起来，他揉捏着Henry的胸部然后吞掉他的每一丝颤栗与呻吟。天啊……那些沙哑性感的男人的呻吟令他焚烧，令他硬得发疼，令他想要冲撞身下的肉体伤害他毁坏他但是那会令他自己更痛……

“嗯啊……你对待胸部的手法……很纯熟。”Henry错开嘴唇，一边含吮着Ben的下巴一边神魂颠倒地叫嚷着，“天啊……噢……Ben！”

Ben沉沦在饱满的手感之中，“你也比我想象中意外地会叫。”他恶意地抠挖Henry敏感的乳头让对方又紧咬嘴唇闷闷地叫了一声，“你看上去……和以前太不一样了。”滚烫的手掌在漂亮的肌理上游弋，像是膜拜又像是占有，“真美，你看上去真美……”

“唔是吗……”Henry缓慢地移动着自己的手腕，想要尽自己所能取悦他的丈夫，但生疏的手法无论如何都满足不了饥饿了那么久的男人。Ben最终丧失所有耐心，转而火急火燎地伸出援手。

“Ben……”

Ben轻笑了两声，“你摸起来，”他攥住了Henry湿漉漉的性器放在手里掂量，“连你的老二都长得那么漂亮吗？”他一边说一边带动两个人的手一同动作，灼热的目光不曾在慌乱的恋人脸上移开。

“慢……慢一点。”Henry羞耻地闭上双眼，“慢一点……”

“我不能……我就是……操！我就是不能……”Ben加快了手上的速度，和Henry的手一同包裹着两个人紧绷的欲望上下冲刺，“你这就不行了？”

“操你的Ben！”Henry睁着微红的双眼瞪了Ben一瞬，Ben只觉得热流沿着脊椎冲击而上，他咒骂着揉捏Henry的顶端，让这个男人在自己身下像鱼一样扭动却被自己一掌压下怎么都逃不走。噢操，这个人开始学着自己的动作以眼还眼了，Ben下颚绷紧抵抗着强烈的射精感——他就该猜到，这个人从小就聪明，无论什么都一学就会。

“你还会什么？嗯？”Ben俯视着身下的恋人，重重地给予对方快感的同时享受着愈加纯熟的手技不断炸裂着自己的神经，“别以为我不知道，你装得再主动也只是个假把式。小处男。”

从脸颊红到胸膛，Henry猛地闭上眼睛又恨恨地睁开，“虽然比不上你，但……”Ben没等他说完就一阵天旋地转，他完美的恋人将他按在床垫上，咬着嘴唇瞪着他，白瓷般结实的肌肤上散布着情欲的虾红色。

Ben迷恋地深吸口气，Henry全身赤裸地跨坐在他身上，该死的……那完美的臀肉就这样压在他勃勃跳动的性器上缓慢移动。“Well……”他发现自己的声音几乎沙哑得无法发声。热辣的美景燃烧着他的视觉神经。

Henry开始亲吻Ben胸口上大大小小的雀斑和黑痣，每一次弯腰都要命地下压臀部。噢操啊……他以为这很纯熟那真的大错特错，钝痛令Ben皱眉呻吟，而奇异燃烧的快感全是因为Henry本身。

他弯下后颈优美的线条；火热嘴唇与湿黏舌尖；挤压着男人腹肌的笔直阴茎……濒临高潮的快感控制了Ben,他的手上下抚摸着Henry的后背，怜惜又挑动。“Henry……”

“嘿，亲爱的。”Henry抬头，仍然让自己的完美屁股该死地磨蹭着。

“Henry……”Ben知道自己的力度开始失控，他抓住Henry肩膀的力度令对方闷哼了一声。但他就是控制不住！Henry的手指捉住了他的，让他松开对Henry肩膀的桎梏转而与他十指紧扣。他的爱人缓慢地挪动着身体。Ben放任自己的欲望把自己烧死，纵容地半眯着眼睛看着恋人探索每一丝取悦彼此的技巧……

“哦操！”

Ben突然大叫着坐直身体。脊椎蜷缩又猛地舒张展开在剧烈起伏的床垫上。火热的唇口包裹了他的欲望。Henry呛咳了两声，吐出来又缓慢地吞了进去。

Ben维持理智的墙壁崩塌了。他剧烈呻吟得像世界末日，粗暴地拽着Henry的头发想让他吞得更深直到两个人一起淹死在欲望之中。不不不不不不不——他想让他退出来而不是像现在这样折磨他，猛吸之后又舔着柱身绕圈，然后是深喉——那呕吐反射快把Ben逼疯了。

一次，两次，粗粝的舌头顶弄着男人顶端孔洞。Ben拽住Henry的头发将他逼到极限然后双眼紧闭将他用力推开，高潮的快感让他大叫着恋人的名字。他急需要这个人！只是这个人！Ben一把拉起了Henry用力地吻他，像是要杀死对方一样地用力挤压他的性器。Henry在他嘴里尖叫，他一点一点全都吞了下去就像刚才Henry抓住他的腿根想要把他的精液也全吞下去一样。奇异的苦涩在他们的口腔里蔓延但Ben居然觉得很辣。

一切都是因为Henry本人。

几乎只是几个直接的刺激就让Henry射在了自己手里，Ben重重地喘着粗气，翻身让Henry枕在自己胸口。“……怎么样？”

“我发现……”Henry紧闭双眼，两个人急促的心跳声重叠在一起,“即使不需要酒精我们也能很棒。”

Ben低沉地笑了几声，爱不释手地抚摸Henry微微汗湿的皮肤，他意有所指地说道，“等你好了，我会教你体会更棒的。”

“……Ben！”Henry戳了戳Ben腰上的蠢纹身。

Ben笑了，“只要你不再逃走。”他几乎怜爱地摸索到Henry腰胯上隐秘得几乎没人知道的小小爱情纹身，小心翼翼地触碰着它周围的皮肤并思索着在极有可能地下一场亲热之前替他不省心的恋人再涂一次药膏。

Henry眷恋地蹭蹭Ben厚实的胸膛，Ben将之解读为这个家伙终于舍不得再离开。

 

* * * 

Henry坐在副驾驶上，每一秒都比上一秒更想要逃走。“也许我们可以……放慢一点……”

“我们不可以！”Ben大声叫嚷道，明显因为和Henry唱了反调而一脸无赖地好心情。“我们已经错过该死的十五年然后你现在和我说要我放慢？亲爱的丈夫，让我想一想，噢我懂了，大概离我们正式上床的时间还有该死的八十年？”

Henry错愕地瞥了Ben一眼，“你……”他摇摇头，“我……呃！算了！”他把头扭向窗外，Ben看了他一眼，满意地看到对方从耳尖一直红到了脖子。

车子很快就停到了Ben的前妻家门口。这个女人不知道从哪里听到了他和Henry匪夷所思的八卦，车还没停稳她就敞开大门冲他们兴奋地挥手。Henry双手捂脸，“我一定要下车吗？”Ben不知道为什么很喜欢看他这种表情，抓过他的一只手握在手心揉来揉去。

“唔……我尊重我的丈夫。”

“是男友！”Henry瞪了他一眼，“登记手续都没弄好。”

“好吧好吧，”Ben摊手，“各退一步，我亲爱的未婚夫？”

“哇哦。Affleck，”Jennifer毫不客气地走到他们面前叩响车窗，“你的甜言蜜语可真让我大开眼……”她的视线聚焦到Henry的脸上，像是被施展了定身术一般地愣在原地。

“嘿女人！”Ben故意挡住她的视线，“你可是有男友的人。别盯着别人的男朋友流口水。”

“不……”Jennifer眯起眼睛，“呃……我是不是在哪里见过你？”她缓慢地思考着，Ben扭头，Henry对他无辜地露齿一笑。

“你还有什么是我不知道的？”Ben对他的人生挚爱挑眉，“我开始好奇你还有多少小秘密了。”

“一些，一部分，一点点。”Henry吐了吐舌头，接着就主动走下车来到了Jennifer面前，“嗨Jennifer，”他主动勾起对方的回忆，“我大概和你说过‘祝你幸福’。”

Jennifer大叫一声，“上帝！你就是我订婚宴上突然冲进来的醉鬼！你这个家伙！你走的时候还顺走了我的芝士蛋糕！”

“抱歉……”Henry不好意思地挠挠头，“我希望我没有吓到你。那段时间我状态不是很好。”

Ben不可思议地看着Henry，“你这个混蛋！你那个时候就打算找我了？!你那个时候才想着来找我？在我的订婚宴上？”他看着自己的童年玩伴、青梅竹马、彼此暗恋却不肯说出口的对象、一次次错失的真爱——Henry Cavill，Ben深深地吸了一口气，“你为什么要偷走那个芝士蛋糕？”

不对！这不是他想问的问题。

Jennifer在一旁笑嘻嘻地看好戏。“天啊……Ben，这真是太精彩了。”

Henry挠挠头，“我喝醉了，而且Jennifer喜欢那个蛋糕。大概……我就觉得她拥有了我的最爱，所以……大概……嗯……我就把她的最爱拿走了。”他窘迫而小声地坦白，然后摊开双手直视Ben，“好了，现在我没有任何秘密了。”

“是的……是的……”Ben一时语塞。上帝。他开始想象，如果在那个时候，遇见Henry的是自己而不是Jennifer，他们之间……他们会不会……他会不会……

“嘿daddy，mummy说你要带漂亮叔叔回来。”从不远处的大门内探出两个脑袋，“他会给我绑蝴蝶结辫子吗？”

“嗨，你们好。”Henry朝两个小姑娘挥了挥手，“我会绑蝴蝶结辫子，我有很多侄女和你一样大。”

“哇哦！那你真是太棒了！”Sera尖叫一声跑进屋子，嚷嚷着要找自己的粉色缎带。Violet翻了个绝对“Affleck家族”遗传白眼，“噢好吧，”她捂住胸口，小声对自己说，“作为男朋友他可真帅。”

Ben无奈而宠溺地看着自己的姑娘们。他爱她们。可……该死……对于刚才的疑惑，他该死地不知道答案。他就是……不知道。

Henry在走进前门被两个小姑娘缠住之前用力握了握Ben的手，两个人的眼睛短暂却又永恒地纠缠在一起。

 

fin.


End file.
